Father's Son
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Bolt enters the Chunin exams again. And once again, it's interrupted. May turn into a longer story if enough requests come in. Though, I've never practiced with Bolt and his group so it may not be too great.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Taking a Break

Bolt sat down on the bench and sighed. He was bored. And Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sarada was busy helping her mother around the house and Mitsuki was doing God knows what. Bolt sighed, leaning back and staring up at the sky. Just as he did, a face appeared in his view. His father.

"Dad?" Bolt blinked. "A clone right?"

"Nope," Naruto beamed. "I'm taking a break from work."

"How come?" Bolt asked.

"I'm going to train you," Naruto stated. "Since Sasuke's not around, I'm going to teach you a few of my jutsus. Sasuke probably knows them too, but these are the ones that I found helpful."

Bolt jumped up, grinning and nodded.

"What ones?" Bolt asked, excited.

"Well..." Naruto thought for a moment. "Show me your Rasengan."

Bolt stood, holding his hands out and forming a Rasengan between them, then let one hand fall. Naruto nodded, smiling.

"Just like me when I was younger," Naruto smirked. "We'll start with Rasengan techniques."

Bolt nodded and Naruto formed a Rasengan of his own. Then, he expanded the Rasengan until it was roughly double its previous size.

"How'd you do that?" Bolt asked.

"Just put more chakra into it," Naruto smirked. "But you have to keep it controlled in the same way as a normal one."

Bolt nodded and his Rasengan slowly began to grow. After a moment, however, it dissipated and he sighed. He tried again, but once again, the Rasengan dissipated.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Bolt asked.

"It was kind of an accident," Naruto chuckled. "I was actually trying to break a Genjutsu when I did it."

Bolt stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"Why don't we work on something else," Naruto smiled. "Let's try summoning."

Naruto summoned Gamakichi who looked down at Naruto and Bolt then shrunk down to about the size of a horse and grinned.

"Hey Naruto," Gamakichi greeted. "Long time no see. I take it you finally decided to teach your son about summoning?"

"Yep," Naruto grinned. "So, mind handing over that scroll?"

"Course not," Gamakichi said, extending his tongue and depositing a scroll on the ground.

Then, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto unrolled the scroll and Bolt looked down at it. It had several spots for names to be written and each name had finger prints below it.

"You have to write your name in blood," Naruto stated. "And you have to use blood to summon."

Bolt nodded, pulling out a kunai and cutting his thumb, spelling out his name in a box then put his finger prints below it, as the others had. Once he was done, Naruto rolled the scroll back up and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright," Naruto grinned. "Ready to try?"

Bolt nodded and Naruto showed him the hand seals, explaining the jutsu quickly and Bolt nodded. Then, he stepped back and Bolt tried it. A cloud of smoke shot up around them, and left a tadpole. Naruto burst out laughing as the tadpole returned and fell onto his back, rolling around.

"What's so funny?" Bolt growled.

"That's exactly what happened when I tried," Naruto laughed. "Keep going. You'll get it."

Bolt tried again, and got another tadpole. Naruto managed to restrain his laugh, remembering how frustrating it had been. Bolt proved it when his third try brought yet another tadpole.

"This jutsu is stupid!" Bolt complained. "This can't be that helpful anyway."

"No?" Naruto smiled. "It's been used several times to fight Tailed Beasts. I myself used it to fight one. My father used it to fight the one inside of me. And summoning jutsus have obliterated armies before."

Bolt stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Alright," Bolt sighed. "I get it. The jutsu's pretty awesome once you get the hang of it."

He tried again and got a tadpole roughly the size of Gamakichi after he had shrunk down with legs, but it disappeared a moment after it was there. Bolt growled in annoyance and kicked a rock, sending it hurtling into the trees.

"I could always try teaching you the way I learned," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Although, Hinata would kill me for it."

"How did you learn?" Bolt asked.

"I got thrown into the pit on top of Hokage Mountain," Naruto grinned. "Not a fun time. Try again. You're making great progress."

Bolt tried again but this time came away with nothing.

"Is that even possible?" Bolt asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Keep trying it. You'll get there eventually. But for now, why don't we spar some?"

Bolt nodded and crouched, readying himself. Naruto sprinted forward, beginning to attack Bolt who either blocked or evaded everything Naruto threw at him for several minutes. After a few minutes, Bolt ducked under a kick and jumped into the air, flipping and kicking at Naruto. Naruto blocked it and Bolt flipped, driving his clasped hands into Naruto's abdomen, forcing him back. Bolt flipped to his feet, jumping forward and throwing a punch at Naruto. Naruto blocked the punch, flipping Bolt. As Bolt flipped, he caught Naruto's hand, landing lightly and spinning, hurling Naruto. Naruto flipped, landing on his feet and one hand and skidding to a stop, grinning.

"Impressive," Naruto grinned. "Sasuke's been teaching you well."

Bolt grinned and sprinted forward, catching a punch before throwing one of his own. Naruto stepped out of the way, sweeping Bolt's feet out from under him and drawing a kunai. As he moved to set it against Bolt's throat to end the sparring match, Bolt suddenly drew his own, smashing Naruto's away and stabbing his into the ground before flipping his feet up, locking them around Naruto's neck and using it to flip up over Naruto. Then, he grabbed Naruto's jacket and cloak, throwing him. Naruto landed on his back and Bolt landed on top of him, placing a kunai to his father's throat. Naruto laughed, Bolt putting the kunai away.

"Not bad," Naruto laughed. "Not bad at all. You've improved a lot."

Bolt beamed at the compliment just as Sasuke appeared beside them.

"Well that's new," Sasuke said. "And here I thought it would take time for Boruto to be stronger than you."

Naruto rolled his eyes as Bolt got off of Naruto and Naruto stood.

"Done your mission already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "The palace is empty. The scrolls and such that are there are available for collection and only one other couldn't be read. by my Rinnegan."

Take it to be deciphered," Naruto said. "I'll send clones to retrieve the rest of it. Oh, by the way, do you remember what starts tomorrow?"

"Of course," Sasuke nodded. "The Chunin exams."

Sasuke disappeared and Naruto turned back to Bolt.

"You're entering the exams again, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Bolt nodded. "Without the help of R and D this time though."

Both chuckled and Naruto knelt.

"You never needed them," Naruto said. "You could have passed without. Now, let me see those chakra natures you've got that I didn't."

Bolt smiled and nodded, turning away from his father. He made several hand seals for a moment before holding his hand out, a small bold of lightning shot out hitting a tree and blasting a small crater into it, igniting the tree. Then, Bolt made several more hand seals and exhaled water onto the tree, putting it out. Naruto smiled and nodded before thinking of something.

"Try using a water technique then adding in your lightning style chakra as you're using the jutsu," Naruto said.

Bolt nodded, beginning to use the same water style jutsu then adding lightning style chakra as water was spraying out of his mouth. Lightning raced through the water instantly. The jutsu ended and Bolt smiled up at Naruto.

"Where'd you learn that?" Bolt asked.

"I have a friend from the Hidden Cloud Village that can do it," Naruto smiled. "Now, you keep practicing you summoning techniques. Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to go get Sasuke's report."

Bolt nodded and Naruto hugged him then left and Boruto turned back around grinning and biting his thumb, getting it bleeding again. Then, he formed the hand signs and slammed his hand down, smoke shooting up around him.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Capture the Flag

Bolt stepped up beside Mitsuki and Sarada, watching the instructors. The test was simple. Figure out who among the competition wasn't actually a genin. However, they weren't allowed to name anyone from their village. Mitsuki had been the one to figure out the answer first. There was no one that wasn't a genin. Once they had agreed, they were taken off to the side as a team to answer where no one could hear. They were correct. So, they waited for the others to finish before anyone who passed was taken to the second portion. The second portion was shaping up to be much more fun. It was capture the flag, like last time, except that this time, they competitors had to stay on top of poles spread out through the arena and each competitor had a flag. In order to win, they had to collect all three flags from another team without losing theirs.

"This might be a bit tricky," Bolt said, balancing on two poles with Sarada as Mitsuki left to collect flags. "So, after we collect another teams's flags, we're safe, right?"

"Only if we can make it to that tower before ours get taken," Sarada said pointing the tower out.

Bolt nodded and looked behind them as a pair of Amegakure genin sprinted at them along the tops of the poles.

"Company," Bolt growled.

Sarada turned, watching the one on their right as Bolt turned to the one on their left. Both closed in, leaping at them and Bolt caught a kick from his, flipping them and jumping, punching at them. The spun, blocking it just in time for Sarada to grab the person's flag. Then, she shouted in annoyance as the other Ame ninja grabbed hers. Bolt landed on the poles watching the genin as Sarada handed him the flag she stole and the Ame ninja she stole it from handed his to his teammate.

"So, now what?" the Ame ninja asked. "You're all alone."

"I don't need them to beat one guy," Bolt growled. "I'll beat you to a pulp."

The Ame genin laughed, forming the shadow clone hand seal and forming six of them. Bolt grinned, forming five clones and grinning.

"Finally, one more," Bolt grinned.

"That's pathetic," the ame genin snorted.

"Just wait," Bolt grinned. "It's more than enough."

The six ame clones sprinted forward and leapt at Bolt. Bolt leapt into the air as his five clones all charged, tearing into the clones. The clones were able to survive due to their advantage of numbers and the fight was relatively even. Naruto looked up in time to block a punch from the Ame genin then threw a kick, which the genin blocked. Bolt flipped, kicking downward at the top of the genin's head but he blocked it. Bolt still managed to throw him downward and the genin slammed into one of his own clones, destroying it. A moment later, all of Bolt's clones defeated the clone they were fighting and turned on the genin.

"Damn," the genin swore turning to run only to find Bolt standing in the way. "So that's how it is huh? Fine."

The genin drew a pair of kunai as Bolt and the clones charged. The clones reached him first and the genin spun, slashing three before flipping over Bolt, kicking him away and reaching for his flag only for a clone to tackling him away from Bolt. The genin stabbed the clone, destroying it before landing and leaping into the air as two clones passed below him. He slashed both then landed and spun, moving to stab Bolt as Bolt reached him. Bolt caught his hand, twisting and making the genin drop his knives before Bolt spun on his pole, swinging the genin around. Then, Bolt flipped him over his head, reaching up and grabbing his flag before hurling him. The genin flipped, landing on his feet and froze, seeing Bolt holding his flag. He swore then dropped to the ground, as were the rules when you lost your flag. Bolt looked around then began to run across the tops of the poles in the direction Mitsuki had gone. He reached the bottom of a building just as Mitsuki landed beside him, swearing.

"I'm out," Mitsuki said. "This one is fast. And he fights like I do. Be careful."

Bolt nodded and looked up at the ame ninja standing at the top. He wore a conical straw hat, black body suit, and a too-large raggedy brown shirt over it. The ninja's body suit included a mask, hiding half his face.

"He looks like an idiot," Bolt said.

"I couldn't touch him," Mitsuki said. "Good luck."

Bolt nodded and Mitsuki dropped to the ground. Bolt looked up at the genin above him again and the Genin cocked their head sideways.

"You're the son of the Hokage, right?" the genin asked.

"Yes," Bolt nodded.

"You'll do nicely," the genin said before leaning forward, falling at Bolt in a blur.

Bolt shouted in surprise, hurling a kunai only for the genin to roll out of the way. Bolt leapt to the side, barely avoiding the genin who flipped, landing on the poles, arms extending after Bolt. Bolt leapt over the genin's arms, hurling several shuriken only for them to breeze past the genin, his head stretching to the side to avoid them. Bolt landed then jumped again as the genin's arm's returned, hands clasped to catch Bolt. Bolt landed on his feet as the genin appeared in front of him, throwing a punch at him. Bolt ducked under the punch and into a knee, staggering backward, barely able to stay on the poles. The moment Bolt began to steady himself, the genin smashed a fist into his stomach. Bolt lifted into the air and the genin jumped, flipping and kicking Bolt. Bolt shot backward through the air, flipping and spinning as he travelled before landing on his feet, the poles smashing. He caught the next poles he met and flipped back up, beginning to make hand seals as the genin blurred toward him.

"My turn," Bolt growled. "Water Style, Raging Waves!"

The genin stopped on a pole, only his feet getting wet but Bolt grinned, adding his Lightning style chakra. Instantly, the genin lit up with electricity and after a moment flew away from Bolt, smoking and seeming to be barely conscious. At the last second before he hit the ground, he hit a pole, wrapping around and around it like a snake. Then, he wound his way up to stand on the top of it and grinned, his tongue hanging out, showing the fork at the end.

"Yessss," the genin hissed. "You'll do very well indeed. This feels almost like the last time."

The Genin began to make hand seals and Bolt crouched, readying himself. Then, the genin pulled his mask down before his head shot over in a blur, biting Bolt, who shouted in surprise and pain, staggering sideways as the Genin released him. The genin's head reached for his flag but before he could grab it, Bolt spun, slamming a Rasengan into his face. The explosion sent the ninja's body spinning and Bolt made his way toward it, barely on his feet and holding a hand over the bite as it throbbed painfully, his vision swimming.

"That hurt," Bolt grumbled, taking the genin's flag. "What did you do to me freak?"

"I gave you a parting gift," the genin said, suddenly behind Bolt, despite the now headless body in front of him.

Bolt spun but before he could do anything, the genin's foot crashed into his stomach. Bolt flew backward, crashing through a building then through pole after pole before slamming to the ground at the doors to the tower where they could end the test. Mitsuki sprinted out of the tower with Sarada to find Bolt unconscious, a strange mark made of three black tomoe on his neck where he had been bitten.

"What is that?" Sarada asked.

"Let's sho your mom," Mitsuki said. "She will probably know."

Sarada nodded and they picked up Bolt, carrying him into the building. A moment later, Sakura was holding a phone to her ear, covering her mouth and muttering for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Sakura said after the phone picked up. "Get to the tower. There's a problem...It's him. He bit Bolt."

She hung up and turned to Sarada and Mitsuki.

"You don't recognize that mark?" Sakura asked Mitsuki.

"No," Mitsuki said shaking his head. "Should I?"

"Hopefully no," Sakura sighed.

She put Bolt on a wheeled stretcher and wheeled him into the back room then returned to her usual place to wait.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Training

Bolt groaned, opening his eyes and seeing Sasuke standing over him. His eyes widened and Sasuke simply shook his head.

"You were attacked by someone that is very far from being a Genin," Sasuke said. "He was toying with you, just in case you thought you could handle him. He placed a curse mark on your neck when he bit you. I've removed it now."

"How do you know?" Bolt asked.

"I once bore the same curse mark," Sasuke stated. "The ninja's name is Orochimaru. He's one of the Leaf's Sannin. The only one still active. He intended to possess your body in order to continue being immortal. Something I forbade him from doing. I'll be going to deal with him. You will not see him again."

"You're going to miss the Chunin exams aren't you?" Bolt asked.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded.

"Then, you should wait until after," Bolt said. "I mean, he's probably going to be here to keep an eye on me, right? And that way, you can watch Sarada become a Chunin."

"Sarada or you?" Sasuke asked, then smirked. "Very well. I'll deal with him after. Rest up. Tomorrow the final test begins. It's a tournament, as always."

Bolt nodded and Sasuke left. Bolt got up and got dressed then left the hospital, heading home. When he stepped through the door, his father scooped him up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Welcome home!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Can't...breathe!" Bolt choked out.

"Um, Naruto, you're killing him," Hinata pointed out, making Naruto drop him.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"Welcome home Bolt!" Himawari shouted running over and hugging him almost as tightly.

"Good to see you too, Himawari," Bolt said, trying to pry her arms off him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days," Naruto said. "Just like Sasuke when he got bit. Not that I was any better off at the time."

"Anyway, you should rest up for tomorrow," Hinata spoke up. "Lunch is almost ready. And after that, your father has something he's going to teach you."

"Rasenshuriken?" Bolt asked excitedly.

"No way," Naruto snorted. "You'd destroy your chakra network without the proper training first. No, it's something much easier to learn."

Bolt cocked his head to the side then shrugged. Then, he went upstairs to get his ninja tools ready for the final test. Once they were done eating, Naruto sent Bolt to the back yard and went to retrieve something, then met Bolt outside.

"What are you going to teach me?" Bolt asked.

"Basic swordplay," Naruto smirked. "Sasuke's a million times better than me with a blade, but he probably won't teach you anything for a while. He's like that. So, I figured I'd teach you what he taught me. However, that took me three months. We'll have to compact yours into a few hours."

"Clones?" Bolt guessed.

"Clones," Naruto nodded.

Bolt created five and Naruto created the same amount. Then, each of the Narutos handed each of the Bolts a weapon that had a blade roughly three and a half feet in total length with the Leaf Village symbol etched into both sides at the base of the blade where it looked like there should be a cross guard. Below that was a four inch grip wrapped in white tape like a kunai's grip. Bolt stared at it, confused.

"What is it?" Bolt asked.

"A gift," Naruto smirked. "Konoha doesn't issue them anymore but they're still incredibly useful, if you know how to wield one properly."

"So, it's an old-fashioned hunk of junk that Konoha upgraded from?" Bolt guessed.

"Well, if it's an old fashioned hunk of junk, so aren't Kunai," Naruto pointed out. "You have quite a lot of skill with Kunai, as I recall, and this has more uses."

Bolt stared at him then shrugged.

"Alright," Bolt sighed. "how do I use it?"

"For now, I'm going to teach you basic Kenjutsu techniques," Naruto said. "I have a feeling you'll pick it up pretty quickly. Then I'll teach you to use the blade specifically."

Bolt nodded and for the next two hours, Naruto drilled him relentlessly on basic things like footwork, how to hold the blade, and specific blocks. Finally, Bolt was saved by dinner. After that, they went back out and Naruto had his and Bolt's clones spar. After about the tenth clone had been destroyed, They stopped so Bolt could rest.

"You're doing pretty well," Naruto commended.

"I'm getting my butt kicked," Bolt stated.

"Well, that's because you're fighting someone strong enough to face off against a God," a voice off to the side said.

They turned seeing Shikamaru standing a short ways away.

"You're doing well, Bolt," Shikamaru assured him. "Especially given it's your first day. Don't forget to teach him how to use that old hunk of junk Naruto."

Bolt glared at his father who laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, yeah," Naruto laughed. "I won't."

Shikamaru nodded and left and Naruto turned back to Bolt, holding up his own matching blade.

"It's actually really easy," Naruto said. "The blade itself is made out of a very durable metal. But the metal has a special property that-"

"Is this a chakra blade?" Bolt interrupted.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before nodding.

Bolt channeled his chakra into it and the chakra formed a blade silhouette over the actual blade. The silhouette included a cross guard where the normal blade looked to need one, and the silhouette's blade was roughly a foot longer than the normal blade. The cross guard extended outward like a normal sword, then spiked upward toward the tip of the sword for a couple inches and was sharp outside.

"Cool," Bolt grinned. "I like it."

"Block this with it," Naruto said holding up a shuriken.

Bolt nodded and Naruto hurled the shuriken at him, fairly slowly. Bole slashed the shuriken out of the air with the blade and the shuriken was cut in two.

"Still an old hunk of junk?" Naruto grinned.

"No way," Bolt breathed staring at the shuriken. "Awesome! Thanks Dad!"

"You're welcome," Naruto smiled. "Now, a quick tip for tomorrow. Not very many genin these days know any more about those than you do. So try to keep its abilities secret until you have to. the chakra blade it can form will cut through a puppet master's chakra threads easily but you probably won't meet a puppet master very soon."

"Alright," Bolt nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to go to bed so I'm rested for tomorrow. Hey, do I get a present if I beat up Shikadai?"

"No," Naruto said scratching his chin then grinned. "Tell you what. If you can beat all three of the Kazekage's kids, I'll give you a present."

Bolt grinned widely and nodded.

"Alright!" Bolt grinned then ran off.

Naruto laughed then turned as Gaara walked over.

"Challenging your son to fight all three of my children?" Gaara asked, shaking his head slowly. "I pity anyone that has to fight Yodo. Shinki will be a challenge for Bolt but Yodo will tear him apart."

"Which one are you going to pass Shukaku on to?" Naruto asked.

"Probably Yodo," Gaara said. "Shinki is strong, and possesses the Magnet Release already, but Yodo is probably going to become Shukaku's next Jinchuriki."

"He's alright with that?" Naruto asked.

"He chose her," Gaara nodded. "What about Kurama?"

"He's already decided on Bolt," Naruto laughed. "He says he's so much like me that he suspects there might be a Nine-tails in him already."

Gaara smiled and shook his head.

"That's just what we need," Gaara laughed. "Well, If nothing else, it'll be entertaining to watch my children make your son cry."

Naruto stared at him for a moment before laughing.

"I think Sasuke's taught him better than you suspect," Naruto laughed. "He's already better at the Rasengan than I was when I was older than him. It took me until the war to figure out how to make it without a clone."

"I see," Gaara nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, and I assume you're going to take care of Orochimaru?"

"Me or Sasuke," Naruto said. "Whoever spots him first."

Gaara nodded and turned, walking away.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Third Test

Bolt grinned as he stepped into the ring. His first match was none other than Shikadai Nara. Bolt glanced up at the stands, seeing that his father wasn't in his seat. His smile faded as he looked around. His father wasn't allowed to miss the exams. Was he? But then, he found him. Sitting with Hinata and Himawari, with Orochimaru sitting beside them with Sakura. Naruto smiled and nodded and Bolt's grin grew back on his face, bigger than before.

The exam's proctor announced the two competitors and then said to begin and vanished. Shikadai didn't waste any time sending his shadow at Bolt. Bolt grinned, dodging sideways then sprinted at Shikadai. Getting close wasn't exactly the best idea but it was still only the beginning to his plan to deal with Shikadai. After all, fighting Shikadai without a plan was a bad idea.

Shikadai spun, retracting his shadow then sending it at Bolt again. Bolt cartwheeled aside from it and the shadow chased him. He landed on his feet, darting at Shikadai again and leapt at him, pulling his fist back. Just before he could reach him, the shadow caught him and he grit his teeth. It was too early. He couldn't be caught yet. He had to land a hit first. That was what the entire plan hinged on.

"Let me guess," Shikadai sighed. "You punch me, I go flying, I catch you, just as I land a clone shoots out of the ground and knocks me out, right?"

Bolt's eyes widened and Shikadai sighed, shaking his head.

"You're so predictable," Shikadai sighed. "Do you even know how to plan?"

"Maybe," Bolt snapped.

"Mhm," Shikadai rolled his eyes. "Well, looks like you don't make Chunin this year. Better luck next time."

"Wanna bet?" Bolt grinned.

Shikadai's eyes widened just as clones burst out of the ground on either side of him and the Bolt he had caught exploded into smoke. Then, two fists crashed into either side of his jaw and he dropped. One of the Bolts exploded into smoke and the other turned to the crowd, bowing dramatically. Then, he froze, Shikadai's shadow connected to his as Shikadai stood.

"Not bad," Shikadai commended. "But you should have made sure I was out."

"I did," Bolt grinned.

Shikadai cocked his head, confused, until something solid and metal crashed into the back of his head, knocking him out. Bolt turned as soon as he was released and grinned at his clone, who was holding a his chakra blade, having hit Shikadai with the flat of the blade. The clone disappeared and Bolt was declared the winner.

He returned to his seat and Inojin and Mitsuki both entered the arena. The moment the fight began, Inojin sent a swarm of ink lions at Mitsuki. However, before they could even reach him, Mitsuki had destroyed them and had his arms wrapped around Inojin, holding him in the air. Inojin tried to struggle but Mitsuki ended that by squeezing, making Inojin quit instantly. Then, Sarada was called into the arena against Chocho.

"This just isn't even a fair fight," Bolt snorted.

"Agreed," Mitsuki nodded.

Sure enough, about a minute after the fight started, Sarada had put Chocho in a crater in the ground. Bolt grinned as Sarada was announced as the winner and returned to her spot with him and Mitsuki. Then, Shinki was called into the ring. His opponent was an Amegakure genin with the usual body suit and a conical hat made out of sharpened metal plates.

"Who's that?" Bolt asked, pointing at the Amegakure genin.

"Not sure," Mitsuki shrugged. "I'll go asked Kabuto Sensei."

"Kabuto Sensei?" Bolt blinked. "Isn't that the guy that isn't allowed to train anyone?"

"He got your father's permission to train just me," Mitsuki called back before running down the stairs.

Bolt turned back to the fight as the battle began. Instantly, the Ame ninja grabbed his hat, flicking it and flattening it, then hurling it like a frisbee. The hat sparked as it hit Shinki's iron sand cloak, then continued past, blood following. Shinki looked down at the slit cut through his sand before it closed then back at the hat as it curved around, returning. Shinki sent his sand out, blocking the hat as it approached. After a moment, it streaked sideways, arcing around and moving toward him again. Bolt noticed a flash of chakra between the Ame ninja's hand and the hat.

"He's a puppet master," Bolt blinked. "Wish I could fight him."

Sarada smirked.

"Shinki looks like he's having a hard time," Sarada pointed out as Shinki fended off the hat again and again but didn't attack. "You still might."

"Give Shinki some credit," Bolt snorted. "He's the Kazekage's son. He's toying with this kid. He hasn't moved."

Sarada's eyes widened just as Shinki's iron sand slammed shot on the hat then opened, dropping the crushed and mangled hat to the ground. Shinki turned back to the Ame ninja as the Ame ninja cocked his head. He reached up, pulling his body suit's hood down and dropped the mouth guard, revealing his shoulder length red hair and orangish yellow eyes. Bolt saw Naruto moving out of the corner of his eye and looked, seeing Naruto leaning far over the railing, staring at the Ame ninja.

"What's with your dad?" Sarada asked.

"Not sure," Bolt shrugged.

Suddenly, the Ame ninja exploded into countless sheets of paper, all fluttering in the wind and slowly drifting around the arena. Shinki's eyes widened and he began to look around, meanwhile, Sasuke was holding a hand over Naruto's mouth as Naruto was cheering.

"Your dad okay?" Sarada asked.

"Maybe?" Bolt more asked than said just as Mitsuki returned.

"So Kabuto Sensei was right," Mitsuki stated. "The Ame ninja is apparently the child of two one time enemies of Konoha named Nagato and Konan. They were members of a group called the Akatsuki that once hunted down the Jinchuriki of all of the Tailed Beasts and eventually caused the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Well, actually, Nagato and Konan didn't. They defected and became allies but both ended up being killed by the man that did cause the war."

"So, he's an orphan?" Bolt asked, looking back to the arena where Shinki was still looking for the Ame ninja and the papers were still blowing slowly around.

"Yes," Mitsuki nodded. "And his Kekkei Genkai is interesting and dangerous."

"Really?" Bolt asked.

"What is it Sarada asked.

"Watch," Mitsuki said nodding to the ring.

Just then, the papers all swirled together, forming the Ame ninja's upper body, floating a few feet off the ground as the rest of the papers spun together into massive shuriken, flying at Shinki, who instinctively leapt out of the way. Suddenly, the hat that Shinki had crushed also exploded into paper, flying around at Shinki as a swarm of normal sized paper shuriken. Shinki leapt into the air, the shuriken drilling through the iron sand trailing after him easily.

"No way," Bolt breathed. "He can turn into paper?"

"Yes," Mitsuki nodded. "His mother was the first to have that ability. Kabuto Sensei says that it's not technically a Kekkei Genkai, since it's not a chakra nature or combination of them, but he's not really sure what else to call it."

Bolt nodded, watching the fight as Shinki struggled to avoid the paper weapons now flying around and around the arena. Bolt wasn't really sure how Shinki could possibly win now. Then, suddenly, all of the paper returned to the Ame ninja, reforming into him and leaving him panting for breath. Shinki sent his iron sand at the Ame ninja instantly and the ninja leapt out of the way, hurling several kunai with strings of paper bombs. Shinki formed up his sand but just as the paper bombs were about to explode, they each released three. Explosions rocked the arena for several minutes before finally ending. When it did, it left a sphere of iron sand floating over a crater. Shinki opened the sphere, a burn on the side of his face and panting. the Ame ninja took a fighting stance but before he could fight, iron sand shot out of the ground, closing around the ninja and lifting him into the air as Shinki held up a hand, ready to make a fist.

"Yield," Shinki commanded but the Ame ninja simply stared at him. "Yield!"

The ame ninja spat at him and Shinki sighed, setting him on the ground.

"Do you concede?" the proctor asked.

"No," Shinki said. "I'm just not crushing him to death."

Then, the iron sand shot up, blasting into the Ame ninja and sending him crashing into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Shinki was announced as the winner and Bot sighed.

"I kinda want to fight both," Bolt complained.

"At least you can fight Shinki," Sarada said."

Bolt nodded and turned to watch the last two fights. Neither were anything special. In both, it was Shinki's siblings against the Ame ninja's team mates and in both, the fight was over before anyone could showcase their abilities. Either the ame ninja were pathetic, or the Suna ninjas were incredible. Maybe a mix of both. Then, the second round matches were called.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Second Round

Bolt stepped into the ring first once again. Unlike a normal tournament, the second round names were all shuffled, rather than being the standard bracket style. In this case, his second fight was against Araya, the Kazekage's mask-wearing son who wielded a sword. He stood, facing Bolt and waiting for Bolt to move. He hadn't drawn his sword yet, and Bolt couldn't tell if he was even actually looking at him thanks to the mask.

Bolt took a step to the right and Araya was suddenly sprinting forward. Bolt staggered back a step then ducked under a kick. He grinned. Araya was quick, but he seemed to be impulsive. At least, if the fact that he was trying to block Bolt from going in the direction he had stepped was any indication. Bolt flipped over a second kick, kicking at Araya who blocked it only for Bolt to form a clone who kicked him in the side, sending him flipping away. Araya landed on his feet and Bolt grinned, creating four more clones.

The clones fanned out then sprinted forward, the right side closing in first. If Araya was impulsive, he would go toward the left side. And he did. He sprinted away from the right side, running into the left side and getting trapped. Then, he drew his sword, shredding the clones. Bolt growled in frustration, creating two more. One drew the chakra blade and the other drew a pair of kunai. The chakra blade clone charged first, attacking Araya with his blade. For a moment, it seemed like Araya might possibly be having trouble. Then, he pivoted around a slash, splitting the clone completely in half as he did. Bolt stared in shock. He was amazing. The other clone charged, using the kunai to keep Araya from destroying him while Bolt tried to think of a strategy. Araya wasn't impulsive. He was toying with Bolt. Finally, the clone was also destroyed and Araya turned to Bolt.

"Any other tricks you'd like to try?" Araya asked, walking forward. "I had thought the son of the Hokage would be a challenge. It seems I was wrong if you can't even perform the Rasengan."

Bolt's eyes widened before he grinned, standing up and holding his hand out, forming his first version of a Rasengan, the tiny one that turned invisible when he threw it. Araya eyed it warily before laughing.

"I thought they were supposed to be a bit bigger," Araya laughed.

Bolt huffed and pulled his hand back then hurled the Rasengan. Araya pulled his hand back, meaning to slash the Rasengan. However, before he could, it faded.

"Is that it?" Araya snorted, seconds before the chakra hit him and sent him flipping through the air and crashing into the wall.

"Yes," Bolt grinned. "That's it."

"Alright I'll admit," Araya growled, pushing himself up. "You're not half bad. That actually hurt, a lot."

"How are you getting back up?" Bolt demanded. "Stay down!"

"No," Araya snorted, his mask cracked. "Thanks to you, I need a new mask. So I'll have to repay you."

Araya sprinted forward but before he could reach Naruto, two clones burst out of the ground, grabbing his ankles. Then a third burst out of the ground as he was falling, smashing his fist into Araya's face, flipping him back the other way and shattering his mask, leaving Araya out cold.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention them didn't I?" Bolt grinned as the three clones disappeared. Bolt looked up at his father who was grinning and also smiled. Then, he turned, jumping back into the stands.

"Nice job!" Sarada cheered, smiling.

"Yes, very impressive," Mitsuki agreed.

Just then, the next names were announced. Shinki and Mitsuki.

"Oh great," Bolt sighed. "I won't get to fight Shinki after all."

"You never know," Mitsuki said before dropping into the arena, walking toward the middle where Shinki was already waiting.

"Begin!" The proctor shouted before disappearing.

Instantly, Mitsuki leapt into the air as iron sand shot out of the ground under him. He flipped, landing on his feet as his eyes darted around the arena. There was nowhere safe from the sand, and with the sand on his body, Mitsuki wouldn't be able to restrain him.

Shinki sent his sand at Mitsuki again and Mitsuki flipped out of the way again, grabbing a boulder from the ground and spinning, hurling it at Shinki. Shinki caught the boulder with his sand then hurled it back. Mitsuki dropped, spinning under the boulder then stood, leaping over a wave of iron sand. When he landed behind Shinki, he held his hand out, large snakes shooting out of his sleeve and at Shinki. Before they could reach him, iron sand shot around, grabbing the snakes then shooting along them to Mitsuki. The iron sand began to lift him but suddenly, it compressed and snakes began to fall out of the bottom.

"A substitution?" Shinki blinked just as snakes wrapped around him, biting at his neck.

Before they got there, the iron sand on Shinki exploded outward, blasting the snakes into pieces. Unfortunately, this was exactly what Mitsuki was planning. Instantly, Mitsuki was wrapped around Shinki, squeezing, cutting off his air supply. Shinki staggered forward, trying to reach up to pull Mitsuki off but Mitsuki had his neck around Shinki's, allowing him to bind Shinki's arms with his own.

"Looks like I win," Mitsuki grinned.

Then, Shinki turned black, falling apart as sand, which instantly swarmed him, slamming him to the ground and keeping him trapped. A cloud of sand off to the side parted and Shinki stepped out, the cloud instantly reforming his cloak as he walked over.

"Looks like _I_ win," Shinki corrected as he was declared the winner.

He released Mitsuki and Mitsuki jumped back to his spot, sighing.

"You might fight him after all Bolt," Mitsuki stated. "You're up Sarada."

Sarada nodded, dropping down into the ring with the other competitor who was left, Yodo. Yodo walked to the center of the arena, headphones in and staring at the ground. Sarada activated her Sharingan instantly and the proctor announced the fight had started and left. Sarada leapt back, doing a backward handspring to put distance between herself and Yodo, then stopped. Yodo hadn't moved.

Sarada crouched, readying herself as Yodo simply stood there, bouncing her head to her music. Then, after a moment, Yodo reached up, removing her headphones and tucking them away before looking up at Sarada.

"Oh, has the match started?" she asked. "My bad. Shall we?"

Sarada blinked in surprise, and Yodo was gone. Sarada gasped, taking another step back and looking around. After a moment, she spotted her, sprinting toward her off to one side. Sarada turned toward her just as a massive wall of stone shot out of the ground at her from her right. Sarada jumped, flipping over it as Yodo appeared beside her, kicking her into the wall. Sarada smashed through it as two Yodos appeared on top of it, grinning down at Sarada.

"A clone," Sarada snorted. "Of course."

Sarada leapt sideways, landing on the wall as the two Yodos appeared on either side. Rather than try to fight them, Sarada punched the stone wall, obliterating it and launching both. One exploded into smoke and the other landed on her feet as Sarada sprinted at her. Yodo snorted in amusement and took a defensive stance. Then, when Sarada reached her, she blocked Sarada's first punch and kicked Sarada's feet out from under her. Sarada placed her hand down and kicked at Yodo only for Yodo to spin out of the way and kick Sarada, launching her away. Just as Sarada bounced off the ground the first time, stone shot up, trapping her with only her head extended. Then, a dome formed over her, beginning to sap her chakra.

"This shouldn't take long," Yodo smirked. "Guess those eyes of yours don't help much do they?"

Suddenly, Sarada exploded out of the top of the dome. Just as Sarada cleared her arc, Yodo smirked and began to form hand seals. Then, she grinned.

"Earth Style, Dark Swamp Jutsu!" Yodo shouted.

Suddenly, just as Sarada landed, she sank up to the middle of her biceps. She blinked in surprise, trying to move, but was stuck in the swamp mud suddenly below her.

"That's that," Yodo smirked.

Sarada tried to move, to perform a jutsu, anything. But she couldn't even get her hands together. Finally, Yodo was called the victor and Sarada was pulled out of the mud and sent to get cleaned up.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Final Round

Bolt dropped into the arena and swallowed hard. Sure he had wanted to fight both of the Kazekage's remaining children, but not together. Alone it would be hard enough. Together...

Yodo stepped up beside Shinki, watching Bolt as he approached. It was obvious they would not be fighting each other until after he was out of the picture. Of course, that only meant one thing to Bolt. Pain. If Sarada hadn't stood a chance against Yodo with her Sharingan, he doubted his ability to fight her. Shinki he knew he could beat using brute force, as his father had once told him he beat Gaara with. But Yodo was a whole other league. She'd be the bigger threat. If only he could make them attack each other.

"Begin!" the proctor shouted.

Before he even had the chance to move, iron sand exploded out of the ground at Bolt. Bolt shouted in surprise and leapt into the air to escape, only for Yodo to sprint up the sand and leap at him.

"So much for attacking each other," Bolt growled. "They're even working as a team in an individual battle!"

Yodo reached Bolt and kicked at him. He blocked it with his arms just in time for her fist to crash into his stomach. Then, Bolt grinned, exploding into a cloud of smoke. Yodo instantly flipped, landing on her feet facing Shinki who looked around calmly.

"Where'd he go?" Yodo asked.

"Not sure," Shinki mused. "Let's find out."

Shinki's iron sand completely left his body, burrowing into the ground and spreading then exploding out of the ground everywhere except under him and his sister and shooting into the air. Once it had reached the stands, it closed into a sphere and dropped back down to Shinki before slowly returning to him. Once finished, however, it was empty.

"How...what did he run away?" Yodo demanded. "That coward!"

Shinki looked up at the stands and his eyes narrowed. Yodo followed his gaze and groaned. Bolt was kneeling on the edge of the stands, grinning down at them, a Rasengan in on hand and his chakra blade in the other.

"There he is," Yodo growled. "Launch me."

Shinki formed his iron sand into a pedestal and Yodo stepped onto it. Then, he launched her at Bolt. Just as he did, however, Bolt streaked down the wall of the arena and sped under her at Shinki. Shinki growled in annoyance, sending a wave of iron sand at him. Bolt grinned, blasting his way through it with his Rasengan. Shinki's eyes widened, backing away as he sent another wave, remembering his father telling him about that jutsu that the Hokage had likely taught Bolt. Once again Bolt blasted through the iron sand. Shinki growled in annoyance, slamming his hands into the ground, iron sand erupting out of the ground under Bolt. Bolt jumped, the sand propelling him into the air just as Yodo streaked under him, crashing into Shinki instead. Shinki bounced and rolled, then stood and glared at his sister. Bolt grinned, flipping and falling at Shinki.

"No way," Yodo growled. "Earth Style, Earth Dragon!"

A massive dragon made out of dirt and mud exploded out of the ground at Bolt who grinned, spinning and curving toward the dragon, Rasengan extended. He began to drill through the dragon and Yodo grinned. Then, suddenly, the dragon solidified into stone. A moment later, it exploded and Bolt landed in a roll, exiting the dust cloud left in place of the dragon. Just as Bolt rolled to his feet, he jumped, slamming both feet into Yodo and launching her. She crashed into a wall, grunting in pain before dropping to the ground. Bolt grinned, turning on Shinki as Shinki crossed his arms, a massive iron sand dragon hovering behind him.

"You too huh?" Bolt grinned forming a clone who formed a pair of Rasengans. "Alright. Let's go."

The clone sprinted forward, Bolt close behind with his own Rasengan reformed. The dragon shot forward, swallowing the clone. Then, the first Rasengan exploded, blasting most of the dragon apart, followed by the second Rasengan blasting the rest of the sand. Just as the clone landed on the ground, allowing Bolt to step off his shoulder, iron sand shot over, blasting into Bolt, shooting over the clone, who sprinted forward, grinning. The Bolt that had been caught exploded into sand and the real Bolt formed another Rasengan, shoving it at Shinki. At the last second, a puppet shot out of the cloud of iron sand beside Shinki, its left hand, a black skeletal hand, smashing Bolt away. Bolt flipped, landing on his feet and watching the puppet. It was a skeleton, from what he could tell, with its right half white and its left half black and a pair of horns on its head. It also had iron sand around most of its body, protecting it. Bolt grinned, drawing his chakra blade as he spotted the chakra threads attached to the puppet but before he could move to attack the puppet, he leapt into the air, flipping to his right as Yodo passed under him.

"You are very annoying," Bolt growled.

Yodo spun, drawing a pair of kunai and then sprinted at him, slashing rapidly. He drew a kunai in his free hand, blocking her attacks with his two weapons for several minutes before ducking under a slash and ramming his shoulder into her, knocking her backward into a wall of iron sand. The sand threw her, as it had been moving to attack Bolt instead, and Yodo stood, glaring at Shinki before shouting in rage, sprinting at her brother. Bolt grinned, the iron sand moving to block her path as the puppet moved to attack Bolt.

"That's right," Bolt grinned, putting away the kunai. "Send that hunk of junk my way."

The puppet swiped at Bolt and he flipped over it, channeling his chakra into his chakra blade, forming the chakra shroud before slashing the chakra threads, severing them. The puppet fell apart, lying useless on the ground, and Bolt ducked under the cloud of iron sand that had been around the puppet. Then, he put the chakra blade away, forming his Rasengan and sprinting at Shinki again. At the last second, a wall of iron sand formed in front of him then dispersed and Yodo's foot slammed into Bolt's face, launching him.

"I can't believe that worked," Yodo snorted. "He's pretty annoying though."

Bolt pushed himself up, growling in annoyance as iron sand formed up under Yodo, lifting her into the air. Bolt thought for a moment then grinned.

"What?" Yodo smirked as iron sand began to rise around Bolt.

"Lightning Style," Bolt grinned forming the Snake hand seal. "False Darkness!"

Yodo instantly leapt into the air as a bolt of lightning shot out of Bolt's mouth, hitting the iron sand. A moment later, the electricity had spread throughout all of the sand and electrocuted Shinki, launching him away, the iron sand falling to the ground. Yodo landed on her feet and glanced back at her unconscious brother, then glared at Bolt.

"Nice move," Yodo smirked. "You almost got me too with that one. The worst thing about iron sand and the Magnet release is the fact that it is exceptionally weak against Lightning Style Ninjutsu. You're actually only the second person to figure that out. Not bad."

"Thank you," Bolt grinned. "Though, I had kind of hoped to get both of you and be done with this. I'm getting pretty tired."

"Good to know," Yodo smiled. "Promise I'll make this quick."

Then, she sunk into the ground. Bolt blinked in surprise just as the ground began to tremble.

"Earth Style, Antlion Jutsu!" Yodo's voice shouted.

A split second later, the ground began to sink into a pit, spreading out to the edge of the arena almost instantly. Bolt began to slide downward and spun, beginning to try to sprint back up the side without luck. After a moment, he slipped, landing hard.

"Just a little more," Yodo grinned as he began to near her.

Suddenly, she sunk back into the ground, the ground stopping, leaving Bolt half buried in the ground. He growled in annoyance, forming a Rasengan to free himself with. Before he could, Yodo appeared, placing a hand on his back.

"Earth Style, Weighted Boulder Jutsu!" Yodo said, making Bolt's entire body suddenly heavier.

As a result, his Rasengan slammed into the ground, exploding and launching her while Bolt rolled down to the center of the pit, beginning to sink into the loosened soil in the bottom. Yodo slowly stood and grinned.

"It's over," Yodo smirked. "I win. You can't move."

"Is that...right?" Bolt growled, slowly pushing himself up.

Yodo's eyes widened as Bolt stood, legs shaking with the effort of supporting his new weight.

"How can you still stand?" Yodo demanded. "I tripled your weight!"

"I can't...loose to you," Bolt growled, starting to climb out of the pit, his feet sinking up to the knee with every step. "Imagine what...people would think...if I lost...to a girl!"

Yodo's eyes widened, fury burning in them.

"Fine!" Yodo shrieked. "Let's see how you handle twenty times your weight!"

She sprinted down the hill toward him, already making hand seals.

"Earth Style!" She shouted, pulling her hand back. "Super Weighted Boulder Jut-"

She was cut off when a clone of Bolt exploded out of the ground, smashing his fist into the underside of her jaw and knocking her flat into the ground then landing over her with his chakra blade to her throat.

"Game over," Bolt's clone smirked.

"Is it?" she grinned. "Earth Style, Super Lightened Boulder Jutsu!"

She suddenly picked her feet up to her chest then slammed them into Bolt's clone's chest, sending him flying as though he weighed nothing, litterally sending him through a cloud.

"No way," Bolt gaped. "I wish I could do that!"

"Jealous?" Yodo grinned.

"Yeah," Bolt nodded forming his Wind Release Rasengan. "Damn, out of chakra."

"Nice try," Yodo smirked. "I saw you use that on Araya. I won't fall for it too."

"Let's see," Bolt grinned.

He pulled his hand back, hurling it at her. She sprinted forward, leaping as it disappeared. Then, suddenly, there was an explosion of smoke and a clone shoved a full-size Rasengan into her stomach. She shot into the air, spinning, then flipped, beginning to fall. Bolt finally dropped to his hands and knees, panting and sweating, watching as she crashed back down in the softened sand.

"God I hope I didn't kill her," Bolt panted, starting to crawl toward her.

Just as he neared her, she exploded into smoke and the real one burst out of the sand.

"Earth Style, Super Weighted Boulder-"

She was interrupted by an explosion that launched them both out of the pit.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Snake Problem

Bolt and Yodo flipped and spun through the air, a massive snake rising up out of the smoke from the explosion that had thrown them. As they fell back down to the ground, the snake hissed angrily at them.

"What the hell is going on?" Yodo shouted. "Is this you?"

"I can't summon snakes!" Bolt snapped. "Thanks to you I can't move either! Would you mind?"

Yodo leapt to the snake's head, forming hand seals.

"Earth Style, Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu!" Yodo shouted before slamming her hand into its head.

A moment later, it crashed to the ground, sliding backward into the pit as though pulled by some unseen force thanks to its weight. Yodo landed beside Bolt and set a hand on him as three more snakes exploded out of the pit.

"Earth Style, Super Lightened Boulder Jutsu!" Yodo said, undoing her previous jutsu and lightening him. "You'll be faster now because I lightened you. You got enough chakra to give me a hand?"

"Yup," Bolt nodded, forming a Rasengan, which grew to double its size. "I bet I know who's responsible for this."

Just then, the clone Yodo had launched into the air came plummeting back down, shoving a Rasengan into one of the snakes, blasting its head into paste before exploding. Yodo blinked in surprise then grinned and leapt at one of them as Bolt leapt into the air, miscalculating just how light he was and soaring well above the top of the arena's stands. He looked down as a dozen or more snakes began to rise out of the pit. Then, he began to fall, angling his body toward the center. Mizuki saw what he was doing and extended his arms, grabbing snakes and throwing them back into the pit then pulling both Yodo and the still unconscious Shinki out of the way. A moment later, Bolt slammed the Rasengan down in the center of the pit, the explosion blasting all of the snakes into paste and blasting the pit into an massive crater, revealing almost three dozen snake eggs, all destroyed now. Bolt landed beside Mitsuki and looked around.

"Where's Sarada?" Bolt asked, looking up at Sasuke and Naruto who were both looking around for Orochimaru.

"I don't know," Mitsuki said, also looking around. "She was here a moment ago."

Bolt spun, looking toward Naruto and Sasuke again as both vanished. Bolt growled in annoyance just as three shinobi landed on the railing in front of Mitsuki and Bolt. The three of them were all extremely pale with blood red eyes and wore matching black gi and pants, black sandals, and black masks covering the lower halves of their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Bolt demanded.

"Be careful," Mitsuki warned, taking a defensive stance and slowly backing away. "These are-"

Before he could finish speaking, the middle shinobi's arm stretched in the blink of an eye, punching Mitsuki and sending him blasting through the wall and out of the arena. Bolt gaped at the hole Mitsuki had left then turned back to the three shinobi as all three drew a kunai.

"Oh shit," Bolt breathed. "This is going to suck."

Two of the shinobi appeared behind Bolt, forming a triangle as all three leapt at him. Just before they could get there, however, sand shot up around Bolt. Bolt instantly leapt to the rafters above then out into the arena where he'd have room to maneuver in a fight. Just as he landed on the side of the pit, Yodo landed just behind him, a kunai in her left hand and her right hanging limply, a gash in her shoulder bleeding fairly badly.

"You okay?" Bolt asked.

"These guys are fast," Yodo growled.

Bolt nodded as Gaara and Sakura landed beside them, Gaara with sand hovering around him and Sakura instantly healing Yodo's shoulder.

"You two get out of here," Gaara ordered. "Let us deal with these ones. The village may be in danger."

"Where did Dad and Uncle Sasuke go?" Bolt asked.

"To find Sarada," Sakura said.

"Then the village is safe," Bolt said drawing a pair of kunai and crouching. "We're going to help you."

"You're as stubborn as your father," Gaara smirked.

"Earth Style, Super Lightened Boulder Jutsu," Yodo said, a hand resting against Gaara's sand.

Gaara smiled and nodded to her before she leapt into the stands leaving to search the village.

"Go with her," Gaara ordered. "Not because I don't want you here. I'm entrusting my daughter's safety to you."

"You make it sound like we're getting married," Bolt snorted. "Fine. I'll go check on the village."

Bolt leapt up onto the top of the arena and stopped. Gaara was right. The village was in trouble. On one side of the village, a massive three-headed snake was attacking. On another, a group of ANBU were fighting against a group of shinobi similar to the ones that were in the arena. On the far side of the village, where Yodo was heading, a single, gigantic snake several times the size of the three-headed one was sitting above the village on the Hokage Mountain. Bolt grit his teeth then sprinted forward, easily catching up to and passing Yodo, thanks to his new weight. Then, he stopped below the snake and stared up at it. After a moment, Yodo and Mitsuki both landed beside him and he looked over at them.

"Where are the others?" Bolt asked.

"The genin exam competitors are fighting the three-headed snake," Mitsuki stated. "The adults are fighting the shinobi."

"Which leaves us to deal with that," Yodo said. "If I weigh it down, it'll crush the village. If I lighten it, we won't be able to keep up."

"Relax," Bolt snorted. "I've got just the jutsu for this.

"Oh really?" Yodo snorted. "What? That big Rasengan you blasted those others with?"

"Nope," Bolt grinned biting his thumb. "Even better."

"Oh so you learned that jutsu did you?" Mitsuki asked. "You will make a wonderful Hokage."

"I'm not going to be Hokage," Bolt growled making hand seals. "That's Sarada's job. Summoning Jutsu!"

A massive cloud of smoke exploded into the air as Bolt slammed his palm down. When it cleared, the three of them were on top of Gamakichi, who was holding the snake by the throat while standing on his sword so he didn't crush the village.

"Well well," Gamakichi smirked. "The last Uzumaki to summon a toad to defend this village during an invasion had my father fighting the One-tailed Beast. And I get summoned for a lousy snake?"

"Figured it wouldn't be trouble for you," Bolt grinned.

Gamakichi spun on his sword, hurling the massive snake away from the village then jumped after it, taking his sword with him. He landed over the snake, stabbing downward at it only for it to smash him away. Gamakichi landed on his back and the snake lunged at him. Before it could reach him, a second, considerably smaller snake latched onto it at the base of the head, dragging it away. This smaller snake had a cobra hood, purple skin like the larger one, four small legs with clawed toes, and a rattlesnake tail. The larger one had jagged and sharp horns, much bigger legs, and spikes running down its back. Both looked more like dragons now that Bolt thought about it, the larger of the two being much closer than the new one.

"Gamakichi, was it?" a voice asked as a man in a black robe with white over the shoulders landed behind Bolt. "Be wary of this serpent. Mine is a genetically altered clone of Orochimaru's original summon, now dead. It would seem that Orochimaru liked my research, because this is an improvement on my own summon. It's more akin to a dragon than a snake now. It'll have deadly poison and it'll be very fast."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Gamakichi demanded.

"Me?" the man asked, reaching up and throwing his robe off, leaving himself in only a pair of black pants and his glasses. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"Kabuto?" Gamakichi spat. "The one that caused all that trouble before? I see. Alright then. I hope you still have some ability to fight."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kabuto nodded, crouching and forming the Ram hand seal. "Release!"

His skin instantly turned white and separated into scales, a massive white snake growing out of his abdomen and purple markings appeared around his eyes.

"Are you sure you wish to fight as well Kabuto Sensei?" Mitsuki asked.

"I will help defend my village," Kabuto stated turning to Yodo. "You're the child of the Kazekage, right? Go and help the rest of the Genin. We'll handle this."

Yodo hesitated a moment then nodded, turning and leaping off of Gamakichi, sprinting back toward the village a mile away.

"So, how're we going to play this out?" Bolt asked as the massive snake hurled Kabuto's off.

"Gamakichi, pin it through the head if you can," Kabuto said. "My snake will hold it still. Once it's immobilized, Bolt, blind it with your Rasengan."

"Alright," Bolt nodded.

Kabuto's snake lunged at the larger one but its tail whipped around, smashing it away before the massive serpent lunged at Gamakichi. Gamakichi leapt into the air, barely avoiding the bite then drove his sword down through the snake's tail. It roared in rage, flipping around and biting at him only for Kabuto to kick it in the side of the head. Gamakichi leapt into the air again, leaving his sword in place and made a hand seal.

"Fire Style, Flame Bomb!" Gamakichi shouted before spewing a massive wall of fire at the snake.

It shrieked in rage as the fire neared it and tore it's tail free, the last part of it splitting in two. The flames crashed down where the snake had been and Gamakichi landed, looking around for the snake.

"There!" Bolt shouted, making Gamakichi whip his head around and around. "Seven o'clock!"

Gamakichi leapt into the air, the snake shooting under him. It coiled up, tail raised, and as Gamakichi landed, the tail hissed and steamed, sealing itself back together.

"It can heal?" Gamakichi growled. "Great. Now what?"

"We'll have to kill it quickly," Kabuto stated. "I thought I'd never use this power again, but now I don't have a choice."

He took a breath then, as he exhaled, the purple markings around his eye grew a lot thicker and his eyes turned completely black. Then, four small horns grew out of his hair, except that one looked to have been cut about halfway down.

"Kabuto Sensei, are you sure you need that?" Mitsuki asked.

"Yes," Kabuto nodded. "I'll pin the snake. Bolt, when it's stopped, you have to go inside it, find its heart, and blast it with the biggest Rasengan you can make."

"Got it," Bolt nodded.

Kabuto leapt off of Gamakichi, a body growing out of the base of the snake attached to his abdomen.

"Sakon, Demon Twin Jutsu!" Kabuto shouted.

Suddenly, the body began to change, becoming a different one.

"Macabre Bone Pulse, Bracken Dance!" Kabuto shouted, this body placing its hands on the ground.

Instantly, gigantic bone spikes began to shoot out of the ground in a trail leading for the massive snake, getting bigger as they went. When they reached them, the spikes had gotten big enough that they pinned the snake's stomach down. The snake began to wriggle free almost instantly so Gamakichi leapt into the air, forming the Seal of Confrontation. As he began to fall, two more clouds of smoke appeared above him, revealing two more massive toads. Gamakichi used his tongue to retrieve his sword then drove it down into the massive snake's front right foot, pinning it in place. Then, the next toad, a massive dark red one with a staff tipped in two spiked prongs, crashed down beside him, driving the staff down onto the snake's left front leg. The other frog, a massive light blue one, hurled one massive katana into the left rear foot then crashed down on the right rear. At the same time, Kabuto's snake latched onto the massive snake's neck, holding its head down and using its tail to hold its mouth open. Bolt leapt off of Gamabunta, Mitsuki following, and sprinted to the massive snake's mouth. The two of them leapt into the mouth and Kabuto's snake pulled its tail out, allowing the snake to close its mouth. It did not, however, allow the snake to move.

"We're in," Mitsuki noted. "It's massive."

"Listen," Bolt shushed him.

After a moment of silence, the loud drum of a heartbeat sounded. It was slow, but they could hear it clearly.

"This shouldn't take long," Mitsuki said.

"What happens if this snake gets released from the summoning jutsu while we're inside of it?" Bolt asked.

"We go where it goes," Mitsuki said.

Bolt froze. This was Orochimaru's summon. What better way to find him.

"I know that look," Mitsuki said. "Facing my parent is a bad idea. We should leave that to Sasuke and Lord Seventh."

Bolt nodded and grinned.

"At least we can relieve Orochimaru of his pet," Bolt grinned.

Mitsuki nodded and the two of them sprinted deeper into the snake, following the drum of the heartbeat until it was deafening. Bolt drew his chakra blade, channeling his chakra through it and using it to cut their way out of whatever part of the body they were in. They landed in an open spake that smelled like rotting flesh and sewage, standing on top of the throat, and staring up at a heart the size of a Bolt's house.

"How much damage should I do to it?" Bolt asked.

"If you don't kill it instantly, it'll return to where it was summoned from," Mitsuki stated. "Best to completely obliterate the heart."

Bolt nodded and held his hand out.

"I'll need your help to control the chakra," Bolt said. "All you have to do is keep it contained. I should be able to do the rest."

Mitsuki nodded, holding his hand over Bolt's and Bolt formed a Rasengan then began to add chakra, Mitsuki keeping it from going out of control. As it grew, they walked away from each other until the Rasengan was about a quarter the size of the heart.

"Alright," Bolt sighed. "Ready? One...two...three!"

They jumped, shoving the Rasengan into the heart. For a moment, it twisted the heart round and round, then it exploded.

The massive snake was instantly blown in to pieces at that section, the explosion launching the three toads and Kabuto's snake off, as well as smashing the bone. All of the summons except Orochimaru's disappeared and Bolt and Mitsuki landed on the tops of trees, breathing hard but grinning. Kabuto landed across from them, back in the form Bolt had always known him in, which looked normal.

"Well done," Kabuto nodded. "Your father will be proud. Now, we need to get back."

Bolt nodded and the three of them left, hurrying back toward the village.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Head Count

Shinki raised his hands, his iron sand shooting up and surrounding the three heads of the massive snake. Below the heads, Metal Lee was slamming every ounce of might he had into the snake while Araya slashed any part he could reach, Chocho pounded on the snake with her excessively enlarged hand, and Inojin's Super Beast Scroll creations tore into it. Shinki began to crush its heads but before he could, the snake shook its heads, his iron sand flying off. The others were having similar effects on the massive creature.

"This thing's annoying!" Araya complained. "Doesn't it feel pain?"

"Probably not," Shinki said. "Its job is to crush buildings. If it felt pain, that would be a difficult task."

"Quit being so logical Shinki," Yodo said appearing beside him. "I'll weight it down a bit. Then you crush it."

Shinki nodded and Yodo leapt into the air, landing on the snake's middle head.

"Earth Style, Weighted Boulder Jutsu!" She shouted, instantly leaping off and landing on a building off to the side.

Except, the snake didn't fall. It's one head did, but the rest of its body remained as it was.

"What the..." Yodo gaped as Shinki's sand swarmed the head, crushing it almost instantly.

The other two shrieked in rage, spraying a horrible-smelling liquid at them all.

"Acid!" Yodo shouted, narrowly avoiding it as the others did the same.

The buildings and streets that were hit began to be eaten away and the genin all formed back up, displeased with the events so far. Suddenly, both heads turned toward them, spraying more and they scattered, barely escaping as the heads began to try and hit them one at a time, keeping them all moving and backing away further and further as it covered more and more of the ground.

"Now what?" Shinki asked.

"Not sure," Yodo growled. "I'll lighten your iron sand, but after that I have no idea what to do."

She quickly lightened his sand then they scattered as the snake fired acid at them.

"I hate this thing!" Yodo growled. "How do we kill it if we can't even get near it?"

Suddenly, Metal Lee appeared over one of the heads, flipping and falling toward it. One of the heads snapped up, spraying acid at him but Shinki managed to catch him and pull him out of the way with his iron sand.

"My thanks!" Metal Lee shouted.

"Any bright ideas?" Shinki shouted.

"Maybe Inojin could use the Mind Transfer Jutsu," Chocho suggested.

"I don't know it!" Inojin shouted. "I barely got the hang of drawing well enough for the Super Beast Scroll."

"I have an idea," Shikadai said after doing virtually nothing but evading and thinking so far. "I need someone to bait it so that it starts to fire a steady stream."

"I got it," Yodo said, lightening herself. "Don't let me die kid."

She sprinted off, sending an Earth Style Dragon at the snake to get its attention. It turned firing a stream at her. She made sure to keep barely out of the way of the stream until Shikadai caught the snake with his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu, instantly snapping his head to the side, making the snake spray itself. Then, he switched his control to Yodo, using his shadow to pull her out of the way of a spray from the other head. She thanked him, landing beside him and they looked at the snake. The head that got sprayed began to be eaten away but only slowly. Not nearly fast enough to kill it.

"No good," Chocho shouted.

"Shinki!" Shikadai shouted. "It's open!"

Shikadai realized what he meant and sent all of his iron sand out instantly, sending it into the snake through the holes eaten in the side of that head's neck. Then, after a moment, spikes of iron sand began to burst out of the snake along its body before retracting. After a moment, Shinki held his hand out then made a fist and the snake shrieked then dropped, going silent.

"What did you do?" Chocho asked.

"I crushed its heart," Shinki stated, his iron sand leaving the snake through the holes it had made, reforming his cloak.

A moment later, Mitsuki and Bolt passed over their heads, heading toward the other side of the village. They all followed and Mitsuki introduced Kabuto as they ran. Then, they landed on the far side, stopping as they saw the shinobi that had been invading were standing in a circle with Kakashi, Tsunade, Omoi, and Akatsuchi standing around them.

"I take it you don't need any help then," Kabuto spoke up.

"Not really," Kakashi said. "Four on six sounds pretty fair to me."

"You sure?" Kabuto asked. "You and Lady Tsunade aren't exactly in your prime anymore."

Kakashi laughed once before forming several hand seals.

"Lightning Style, Violet Bolt!" Kakashi shouted, holding out his right hand.

Purple lightning shot out of his palm hitting one of the shinobi and blasting him backward into another. Both fell to the ground, twitching as purple lightning ran over their bodies in short bursts. One of the shinobi leapt at Kakashi but Tsunade stepped in the way, punching and killing him instantly, sending his body flying. As another moved to attack them, Akatsuki formed a massive stone golem out of his mouth that grabbed two of the shinobi in a bear hug, walking over to the two Kakashi had incapacitated. Then, Omoi stepped forward, drawing a pair of short swords that both had one curved prong on the front edge and one on the back.

"I don't usually use these," Omoi stated. "I never practiced much with them. But they were a gift, so I figure, it's never too late to learn, right?"

He flipped the swords over, driving them into the ground.

"This won't be anything on the level of what their previous wielder could do," Omoi said. "But it should be sufficient. Lightning Style, Thunder Gate!"

Black clouds formed over head as lightning chakra shot upward from the swords, then a massive bolt of lightning suddenly shot out of the sky, hitting the stone golem and exploding into a massive ball of fire, decimating the intersection where they had been. When the smoke cleared, Omoi pulled the swords free of the ground and turned to the genin, who the other four were standing with as well.

"Well, that did it," Kakashi laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "And it definitely wasn't anything close to Ameyuri Ringo's."

Just then, a massive explosion from the arena shook the ground and they all turned toward it.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

Bolt took off at a sprint, Akatsuchi and Omoi following suit with the rest of the genin just behind them.

"Do you ever feel like we should just leave things up to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Sometimes," Tsunade said. "Then I sober up. Are you coming? Or are you going to be beaten by an old lady?"

Tsunade jumped onto a roof then followed after the others, Kakashi catching up after a moment.

* * *

Bolt landed on the roof of the stands looking down. In the crater below, Gaara was battling a group of five shinobi. In the stands above him, Sakura was healing the Tsuchikage's wounded shoulder while the Mizukage fought four shinobi a short distance away. The Raikage was on the roof of the arena off to the right battling five shinobi as well. Omoi rushed to help the Raikage and Akatsuchi rushed to help the Mizukage, however, the point of the explosion was the part that held everyone else's attention. On the left side of the arena where there was a door at ground level, the arena had been obliterated. In its place, was a man wearing solid steel samurai armor with a metal kabuki mask with slits for eye holes, a very large nose, and a frowning mouth.

"Anybody recognize the new guy?" Bolt asked.

"Nope," Yodo said as the man drew a ninjato. "Should we go ask his name?"

"No," Mitsuki said. "I feel like that's a bad idea."

"Why?" Bolt asked. "I'm all for it."

"I'm against it," Mitsuki said again.

"Then stay here," Bolt said as he and Gaara's children all leapt off, followed by Shikadai.

The others stayed put, unsure whose side to take.

"So, what do we call you then?" Bolt asked as he landed in front of the man, Araya beside him and Shinki and Yodo on the wall of the arena to either side of the hole, Shikadai standing behind Bolt and Araya.

"You're the Hokage's son," the man stated, his voice deep but familiar somehow. "Your friend will be returned if you go to him."

"Sarada?" Bolt blinked. "What did you do to her!"

He sprinted forward without waiting for an answer, drawing a pair of kunai and slashing at the man's throat, which wasn't protected by metal plating.

"Nothing yet," the man stated, easily evading his attacks. "But if you keep Lord Orochimaru waiting too long, you will regret it."

"I'll kill you!" Bolt seethed, hurling a kunai at him, making sure it went toward Yodo, then forming a Rasengan and blasting the ground.

The man leapt out of the dust cloud and Yodo appeared beside him, slashing at him. Before he could hit her, his sword, suddenly out of its sheath, flashed upward, removing her arm. She fell, iron sand catching her, just before Araya appeared in front of him, slashing. The man blocked the slash, drawing a kunai, but before he could attack with it, Bolt appeared and slashed at him with the chakra blade. Chakra suddenly danced along the kunai's blade, blocking the chakra shroud Bolt had formed on his chakra blade, but the impact still hurled the man into the ground. Bolt and Araya landed on their feet, separating and watching the man carefully as the man put the kunai away, gripping his sword with two hands.

"I had no intention of harming any of you," the man stated. "You forced my hand."

Suddenly, Shikadai's shadow was attached to the man and Araya and Bolt charged. At the last second, the man slashed, Bolt catching Shikadai moving the exact same way out of the corner of his eye. Araya managed to shove Bolt out of the way but was slashed across the chest instead.

"Shikadai what the hell?" Bolt raged, turning on him.

"He took control!" Shikadai shouted, ending his jutsu. "He reversed it!"

Bolt spun, ducking under the sword and forming a Rasengan, shoving it at the man only for the man to vanish and reappear behind Shikadai, slamming the buttcap of his sword into the back of his head. Bolt spun toward him as Mitsuki landed in front of Bolt.

"Mitsuki," the man spoke up as Kakashi landed beside Mitsuki and Omoi landed on the other side. "Kakashi Hatake. And the personal guard of the Raikage. Omoi, was it? Fine. I know when I'm beaten. I'm leaving.

"You're going nowhere!" Bolt spat, leaping over the other three and sprinting at him with a Rasengan as iron sand encased the man's entire body.

"Hit him now!" Shinki shouted.

Bolt shoved the Rasengan into the iron sand but passed completely through. The only thing to exit the iron sand with Naruto being snakes. Bolt stopped, staring at them as his Rasengan dissolved, then fell to his knees, shouting in rage and punching the ground.

"Calm down Bolt," Kakashi spoke up. "It's over. He got away. But don't worry about Sarada. Your father and Sasuke will bring her back safe and sound."

Bolt looked up at him for a moment before nodding and standing. He turned to look at Araya and Yodo to see Tsunade healing them, even reattaching Yodo's arm. Bolt stood, turning to Mitsuki who sighed and then looked to the other battles, all of which had ended.

"They'd better make it fast," Bolt growled. "I'm not sitting around to wait long."

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Wrong Base

"Lord Kazekage," Bolt began, already knowing Gaara's answer. "I would like to ask permission for your children to come with me to help me back up my father and Uncle Sasuke."

"Very well," Gaara agreed, making Bolt stare at him in shock. "Your father and Sasuke are both incredibly strong. I doubt that they will need help. However, should you have to fight, especially against Orochimaru, you will need help. I will, however, be making one condition. Take Sakura. Her medical Ninjutsu will be invaluable should something go wrong."

Bolt nodded and left, heading toward Sarada's house. He landed at the front door and knocked and a moment later Sakura opened it, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Bolt?" Sakura asked. "You're going after her aren't you?"

"Yes," Bolt nodded. "The Kazekage's children are coming with me, and he made me promise to bring you in case things go bad."

Sakura nodded, reaching up and using Medical Ninjutsu to heal the swelling around her eyes.

"Let's go," Sakura nodded.

Bolt nodded as well and they left, heading to the main gate where Shinki, Yodo, and Araya were waiting. Just as they landed in front of the three, a voice spoke above them.

"And just where are you five going, without us?" the voice asked.

Bolt turned and looked up, grinning when he saw Mitsuki, Shikadai, Chocho, Inojin, Metal Lee, and Mirai Sarutobi. Mirai had been a friend of Shikadai's and someone Shikadai claimed was like a cousin to him, though Bolt suspected otherwise, so Bolt had met Mirai a couple of times.

"You're all coming?" Bolt grinned.

"Well of course," Mitsuki stated. "You're not the only one who's friends with Sarada. Besides, someone has to keep the future Hokage alive while he rescues his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Bolt snapped.

"We should get going," Yodo spoke up. "Your girlfriend is waiting."

Bolt glared at her and she laughed, turning and sprinting away, followed by her siblings.

"I should have gone alone," Bolt grumbled as he and the others followed.

As they ran, the three Suna genin fell back to run with them, Yodo flashing a grin at Bolt and making him scowl at her.

"So, how we supposed to find them?" Araya asked.

"I know where most of Orochimaru's bases are," Sakura stated. "However, Mitsuki should know them better."

"That's right," Mitsuki nodded. "If I know my parent as well as I believe I do, he should be in a hideout to the north of here. However, I seriously doubt that it's going to be as simple as we hope, since Lord Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha are both after my parent and haven't returned yet."

"No one said this would be easy," Bolt stated. "However, if I meet Orochimaru again, he's going to die."

"He's died before," Sakura stated. "But that snake always seems to come back."

"He won't when I get done with him," Bolt snarled. "If he's so great, he wouldn't have had to kidnap Sarada to get me to come to him."

"He didn't have to," Sakura said. "But he did it anyway because it's the way he does things. Like I said, he's a snake."

Bolt grunted then stopped, the others doing the same.

"What's wrong?" Shikadai asked.

"Mad that we keep saying you can't beat him?" Yodo grinned.

"Shut up," Bolt growled.

"What-"

"Shut up!" Bolt snapped. "I hear something."

Everyone fell silent, listening. Sure enough, there was something rumbling nearby. And it was getting louder quickly.

"Not good," Bolt growled biting his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!"

He slammed his hand down and a massive cloud of smoke appeared below him. A moment later, they were all standing on top of Gamakichi, and all staring at the snake moving toward them, which was slightly taller than Gamakichi.

"Oh...my...God," Yodo breathed. "It's so..."

"Massive," Inojin finished.

"It's bigger than the last one," Bolt growled.

"You'll need help for this Gamakichi," Sakura growled, jumping off while biting her own thumb.

A moment later, there was a massive slug beside Gamakichi, standing as tall as him.

"What is that?" the slug asked.

"Not sure Lady Katsuyu," Sakura said. "Bolt, you and the others keep going. Me and these two will take this thing. You go and find Sarada."

Bolt nodded and they all leapt off as Gamakichi formed the Seal of Confrontation, summoning both of the other toads he had during the fight with the last giant snake along with a third, this one large, yellow, and fat. Also unarmed.

"She needs help," Bolt stated.

"Kabuto Sensei will be here soon," Mitsuki stated. "He was going to catch up with us later to help against my parent. He'll help Sakura."

They continued running, Mitsuki in the lead, and soon reached a hole in the ground. The stopped just as the ground shook violently. They turned to look back, seeing the snake rearing back and lunging toward the ground, a second earthquake following.

"I don't really want to go underground while that's going on," Inojin stated.

"Too bad," Bolt growled. "Is she in there Mitsuki?"

"I can't say for sure," Mitsuki stated. "But I believe so. This is where I was created."

"If your dad was Orochimaru, who was your mom?" Chocho asked.

"There was no mother," Mitsuki stated. "I'm an artificial human, created in a test tube by Orochimaru's experiments. That man that we fought last in the arena was technically my brother. He was an earlier version of me."

"Can you handle him?" Bolt asked.

"Possibly," Mitsuki said. "In any event, I left some things here that I intend to retrieve. Also, some of Orochimaru's top servants work here. So this is probably where he'll be."

Bolt nodded and leapt into the hole, Mitsuki and Gaara's children following instantly, followed by the others. Inside, the hideout was dark. Mitsuki held his hand out, forming a glowing sphere of chakra that lit up the hallway, revealing scores of scratches and gashes on the walls.

"Looks like something really tore this place apart," Shikadai commented, staring at a gaping hole in the wall.

"Given what I saw of Orochimaru's other experiments, I'd rather not find out," Mitsuki stated.

"Actually that was just me this time," a voice said as a man with snow white hair, tan skin, a purple shirt, and white pants stated as he walked into the light. "Well, me and Jugo. He lost control for the first time in quite a while, probably due to not letting his energy out in a few days, and I ended up having to...um...settle him down."

"Oh, Suigetsu," Mitsuki said. "Thank God you're here."

Suigetsu smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mitsuki slamming him into the wall, placing a chakra disruption tag on his forehead.

"Where is Orochimaru holding Sarada!?" Bolt demanded, walking over as Mitsuki stepped out of the way.

"He's what?" Suigetsu blinked.

"Don't play dumb!" Bolt spat, forming a Rasengan. "Where is he!?"

"We don't know," a female voice stated. "I promise you we don't."

A second person stepped into view, this one a female with hair as red as Gaara's and messy, a purple shirt open above her navel at the bottom and down far enough to expose a fair amount of cleavage at the top, and a pair of very short shorts. She also had glasses matching Sarada's.

"Karin?" Mitsuki blinked. "I thought you were in the Southern Hideout."

"I was transferred here a few weeks ago," Karin stated. "Trust me, if we had known he was holding Sarada, we'd have gone after her by now."

"You could never beat my parent," Mitsuki stated.

"That's true," a third voice said, this time belonging to a very large man with messy orange hair and a black cloak. "We wouldn't be able to beat him. However, we would still go to rescue her."

"Hello Jugo," Mitsuki greeted. "Fine, if you don't know where they are, can you help us find them?"

"Mitsuki, you should go and get your things," Suigetsu spoke up. "Your brother is waiting for you specifically."

"I know," Mitsuki nodded. "Show them around, won't you?"

Suigetsu nodded and Mitsuki turned, walking away. Karin and Suigetsu formed glowing orbs in his place and then turned.

"Follow us," Karin said. "We'll tell you as much as we know further on.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Snake Hunt

Bolt sighed and stared at the map where Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and Mitsuki had marked all of the different hideouts they knew of. There were a lot. Twenty or more. Mitsuki pointed to one of them, stating that the most likely option, if not the one they were currently in, was there. Suigetsu countered by pointing to a different on, which Karin agreed with. Jugo spoke up agreeing with Mitsuki.

Bolt looked up at Mitsuki, once again feeling impressed that Mitsuki had left his gear with Orochimaru to join the Leaf Village. His gear consisted of a ninjato, a metal flak jacket, and a pair of gloves with metal knuckles. Truthfully, Bolt kind of wished he had something like that, but he would live without it. Bolt returned his attention to the map, sighing again just as the hideout shook.

"What is that?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's Sakura fighting a gigantic snake with Gamakichi and some giant slug," Bolt said. "She can handle it."

"Kabuto Sensei is there as well," Mitsuki added. "I can sense his Sage Powers."

"Giant snake?" Suigetsu blinked. "You mean Orochimaru's massive summon?"

"The one bigger than Lady Katsuyu?" Karin gaped. "Why are you here?"

"Sakura can handle it," Bolt said. "Besides, we had thought Sarada was here."

"It is Sakura," Jugo spoke up. "Anyway, I'll be going with them, so we need to decide where to go."

"Well," Karin sighed. "He generally keeps his strongest prisoners here."

She pointed to a hideout not far from them.

"But if he wants to test them in battle, they go to the arena here," Suigetsu said, pointing to a different one slightly closer.

"We'll go to the arena first," Bolt spoke up. "My dad always said Orochimaru was fascinated by the Sharingan. He'd probably want to see Sarada's in action, right?"

"Actually yeah," Karin nodded. "That makes sense."

"Alright," Jugo nodded. "We should leave now. And we'll help Sakura on the way."

Bolt nodded and they turned, all leaving the room, leaving Karin and Suigetsu in the room alone. Karin began to pick up the map, moving to a backpack against the wall, beginning to pack things from nearby that she thought would come in handy.

"I wish them luck," Suigetsu sighed from behind Karin.

"You're a coward," she accused, not turning around.

"I know," Suigetsu agreed. "But you have to admit, Orochimaru is far stronger than any of us, and than he was during the war. He'd tear us apart if we fought him."

"That's no excuse for being a coward!" Karin snapped, putting the last of the items in and closing the pack, hands curling into fists on the shoulder straps. "Sarada's in trouble and if you won't help-"

"Karin," Suigetsu interrupted, making her turn around.

He had a pack of his own, already packed and over one shoulder, and Kubikiribocho was resting on top of the other.

"You coming or not?" Suigetsu grinned.

"You were never going to stay were you?" Karin asked.

"Of course not," Suigetsu snorted. "I may not want to go against Orochimaru, but I'm not leaving a bunch of kids to try to fight him alone. Even with Jugo, who they may end up fighting as well."

Karin smiled then picked up her pack.

"Then lets get going," Karin smiled and Suigetsu nodded, both running after the others.

* * *

Bolt leapt onto Gamakichi's head and looked around. The giant snake was keeping all of the summons on the defensive with its tail. it looked exactly like the last giant snake they had fought, except that it was much bigger.

"How's it going?" Bolt asked.

"Not good," Gamakichi said before leaping over the tail again, firing a ball of fire at the snake only for it streak out of the way, snapping at the yellow toad, who avoided it. "We can't hit it. It's too fast, an impressive feat for something so big."

Just as he landed again, the snake's tail swept around, flipping him. Bolt narrowed his eyes at the giant snake as it lunged at him.

"I'm sending you home!" Bolt shouted over the wind. "Be ready to be resummoned!"

"Got it!" Gamakichi nodded.

Bolt leapt off of Gamakichi's head, sending him home just before the snake shot past. Bolt flipped at the last second, Kabuto's snake shooting under him, catching him on its head, beside Kabuto and Mitsuki.

"Any weaknesses you know of?" Bolt asked.

"No," Kabuto said. "You won't be able to reach this one's heart. It regurgitates its stomach acid as a weapon. It would kill you the moment you got in its throat."

"What do we do?" Bolt asked.

"We'll have to make it retreat," Kabuto said.

"Where'd the others go?"

"The other toads," Mitsuki said. "They're the best at avoiding this thing."

Bolt nodded and looked around.

"What are you planning?" Kabuto asked.

"Jugo is really good at throwing people right?" Bolt asked.

"Yes," Kabuto nodded. "He could probably get you onto the snake."

"I don't need to get onto it," Bolt stated. "Only to it long enough to shove a Rasengan into its eye."

"That would probably work," Kabuto nodded. "He's on the one with the swords."

"Alright," Bolt nodded. "Thanks. If I can't get it to go away with the Rasengan, You may need to impale it with that bone jutsu of yours."

"I already tried that," Kabuto said. "He shrugged it off."

Bolt nodded and leapt off the snake, summoning Gamakichi.

Gamakichi appeared below him, leaping into the air as the snake shot under him.

"You have a plan?" Gamakichi asked. "The other three toads won't be here long."

"I know," Bolt nodded. "I need to get to the one with the swords. Then I'm going to go to the slug with a friend. Once I'm there, I need you to find a way to slow the snake down, even if only for a second. "

"Easy enough," Gamakichi nodded. "I hope. Hang on."

Gamakichi landed and then leapt forward, over the snake. As he passed over the toad Bolt had been directed to, Bolt looked down, seeing Jugo on top of it. Bolt dropped off of Gamakichi, landing just behind Jugo, in front of Shinki and Metal Lee.

"Bolt!" Metal Lee blinked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah," Bolt nodded. "Jugo, we have to get to Sakura."

"Alright," Jugo nodded.

Jugo knelt, placing a hand on the Toad's head. Shinki and Metal Lee did the same and Bolt took the hint, copying them, using chakra through his hand as well as his feet to hold on. Then, the toad jumped, moving much, much faster than Gamakichi, almost fast enough to throw Bolt off. As soon as the toad landed, Jugo and Bolt leapt onto Katsuyu. Sakura turned to look at them.

"Hello Jugo," Sakura greeted. "What's going on?"

"I need you two to throw me at the snake's eye," Bolt said. "Don't care which."

"Alright," Sakura said, holding her right hand out as Jugo stepped up beside her, left side of his body mutating into a dark brown demonic-looking one.

He held his left hand out, a blood-thirsty smile on his face. Bolt stepped up onto their hands, forming a Rasengan, then pumping Chakra into it, making it grow until he was at the limit of what he could control. He sighed as Jugo's elbow opened into several tubes, chakra shooting out of it like a thruster.

"Three...two..." Jugo counted down.

Suddenly, Gamakichi leapt over the snake as it streaked toward Katsuyu. His tanto drove itself down into one of its front feet before oil splashed down under the other one. Then, one massive sword crashed down on the right rear foot and the other on the very tip of the tail. Kabuto's snake latched on to the tail a little higher up, holding it down, and the fat yellow toad crashed down on the snake's snout, careful to only block one eye. The last toad crashed down staff first on the last foot just as Jugo and Sakura both hurled Bolt, sending him streaking at the snake's exposed eye. It hissed angrily as it struggled to move, its one free foot slipping on the oil, unable to find enough traction to move. Then, Bolt shoved the Rasengan into the snake's eye and the fat yellow toad leapt away just as the Rasengan exploded. The snake shrieked in rage and pain as its eye and part of its head were blasted apart. Then, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Bolt flipped, landing on top of a tree just as all of the summons disappeared in a cloud of smoke as well. Then, Bolt looked around as the others landed in trees around his.

"That went well," Mitsuki smiled. "I knew the future Hokage could do it."

"Would you cut it with the future Hokage crap!" Bolt snapped. "We gotta go. Which way to the hideout?"

"This way," Karin spoke up as she and Suigetsu appeared beside Jugo. "We'll lead."

Bolt couldn't help but grin and nod as they all took off, dropping to the branches of the trees rather than the tree tops.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Arena

Bolt was the first into the hideout, once it was in view. Mostly because he ignored the warning not to charge right in, since there was already a brawl going on inside. Bolt landed on his feet in the center, instantly being attack by a pair of shinobi in ratty grey clothing that were mutated similarly to Jugo, only it was their entire bodies. Bolt flipped over their attacks then kicked them in the sides of their heads, slamming their heads together. He flipped to the ground, drawing his Chakra Blade then ducking as a prisoner flew over him. With the prisoner out of the way, he was able to see a boy about his age with messy black hair with blond on the sides, spinning a bo staff, a surprising number of unconscious prisoners around him.

Bolt spun, using the chakra blade to block an axe, grown out of one of the prisoners forearms, then shoved the axe upward and slashed the prisoner across the chest. the wound wasn't fatal and the prisoner didn't seem to notice. A moment before the axe slammed down on Bolt's head, Jugo appeared in front of him, an axe of his own on his right arm blocking the other. Jugo had only mutated the right side of his body this time, and was not smiling. The prisoner pulled back another axe but was stopped by Suigetsu slashing him across the back. Once again the wound wasn't fatal, but Suigetsu's left the prisoner unconscious.

"You alright?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah," Bolt nodded. "Thanks. But, what are these guys?"

"Left overs from long cancelled experiments," Jugo stated. "Don't kill any Suigetsu."

"Yeah yeah," Suigetsu smirked. "I know the drill. Who's the kid? He new?"

Jugo turned, watching the kid Bolt had noticed earlier expertly smashing prisoners aside with his staff.

"I think so," Jugo nodded. "I don't recognize him."

Bolt turned, sprinting at the kid who smashed a prisoner aside then turned on Bolt. Before he could attack Bolt, Bolt leapt over him, slashing a prisoner that the boy hadn't noticed. The body grinned, spinning and swiping another prisoner aside as Bolt flipped, kicking the one he had wounded in the face, knocking him out then landing back-to-back with the boy.

"Thanks," the boy grinned. "I'm Kawaki."

"Bolt," Bolt introduced himself as a group of prisoners charged at them from Bolt's side, a second approaching from Kawaki's. "You're good."

"So are you," Kawaki grinned. "Just a sec."

Kawaki darted toward his group and Naruto formed a Rasengan, darting forward and blasting the ground in front of his group, sending them all flying, unconscious. He leapt back, Kawaki landing behind him and grinning.

"Nice jutsu," Kawaki grinned. "I like it."

"Thanks," Bolt grinned.

Just then, a pair of prisoners that looked to be mutating into wasps broke out of the ground, stinger-like spikes protruding from their hands, and moved to attack the two. Before they could, Mitsuki's arms wrapped around one of the two, swinging him into a wall while iron sand blocked the other just before Yodo kicked it, blasting it away.

"There's a lot of these guys," Bolt growled.

"Yeah," Kawaki nodded. "Fortunately, they're not excessively powerful."

"No doubt," Bolt nodded. "What gives? My dad told me about Uncle Sasuke having this form and being really strong."

"Well, I can only assume your uncle was a trained shinobi," Kawaki stated, smashing a prisoner away. "These guys are malnourished bandits."

"Makes sense," Bolt nodded, blocking an axe with his Chakra Blade just before Metal Lee crashed into the prisoner, launching him before Metal Lee sped off to fight someone else.

Bolt looked around. The arena had been massive, and had several layers alternating between ring balconies around the outside and catwalks, but he hadn't realized just how many prisoners there actually were. Everyone Bolt had brought with him were obliterating prisoners but they just kept coming.

"How many of them are there?" Bolt asked.

"Hundreds," Kawaki stated. "More show up every few days."

"Jugo said these were from an ended experiment," Bolt said.

"Jugo's here?" Kawaki grinned. "He must be having fun then. No, the experiment is still going."

Bolt ducked under an axe blade, Kawaki having moved away to fight a group of prisoners, then jumped, slamming his knee into the underside of the prisoner's jaw before spinning, kicking him away. Just as he landed, two prisoners landed, slashing at him. He blocked one of the axe blades, Araya landing beside him and blocking the other one.

"Thanks," Bolt smirked.

They shoved the axe blades away and slashed their opponents. Araya's dropped instantly, unconscious, and Bolt sent his flying with a Rasengan to knock it out.

"You're going to have to teach me to use this thing properly," Bolt stated.

"Sure," Araya nodded. "After we finish up here. For now, use them to practice."

Bolt nodded and Araya ran off just as a blast of wind chakra sent prisoners flying off of a large platform above them, connected to the outside balcony by six catwalks. Bolt glanced up, seeing prisoners swarming onto it along the catwalks.

"Be back in a minute," Bolt told Kawaki before leaping to the outside then up to the balcony.

Mirai was fighting using a pair of trench knife chakra blades, wind chakra streaming along them the same way he used his own, except making jagged, constantly shifting, silhouettes. She was spinning and slashing the prisoners, dropping them rapidly, but they were closing in.

"Heads up!" Bolt shouted, falling toward them.

Everyone stopped, looking up as Bolt neared them. He grinned as they did, placing his hands together with a small opening toward the prisoners.

"Wind Style, Gale Palm!" Bolt shouted, wind blasting out of his hands through the opening, blasting prisoners off of the balcony, clearing him a spot to land.

As soon as he did, Mirai landed beside him, slashing the prisoners on her side to clear more room.

"Hello Bolt," Mirai grinned. "Nice of you to drop in. Neat jutsu too, though, I have one better."

"Let's see it," Bolt grinned.

Mirai held her right hand out, palm flexed.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Mirai shouted.

Instantly, a massive demonic hand made out of wind blasted out of her palm, blasting prisoners off the balcony. Then, Mirai spun, using her left hand to push Bolt down as she swung her right arm.

"Beast Wave Palm!" she shouted, an arch of wind shooting out, blasting the prisoners on that side off the balcony, clearing it for a few seconds.

"Nice," Bolt grinned. "You'll have to teach me those."

Mirai grinned just as a pair of prisoners who were slightly more humanoid-looking than the rest landed on the balcony and the prisoners charging along the catwalks all turned, fleeing.

"That can't be good," Bolt growled.

Mirai nodded in agreement, the two of them separating, one of the prisoners turning with each. Bolt's charged first, swiping at him, but he ducked under it then slashed the prisoner twice and dove to the side, avoiding the prisoner's clasped hands crashing down. Bolt glanced at Mirai who was dodging round and round her opponent, slashing him but having seemingly no effect as it kept swiping wildly at her.

Bolt turned back to his own opponent, deciding to test a jutsu he wanted to learn. He put his chakra blade away and began to form hand seals. After a moment he held his hand out, saying a silent prayer that he didn't kill himself.

"Lightning Style, Violet Bolt!" Bolt shouted.

A bolt of purple lightning shot out of his palm, hitting his opponent and blasting it backward into Mirai's. Both crashed to the ground, Bolt's struggling to get up and Mirai's getting up almost instantly.

"Nice one!" Mirai cheered. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I saw Kakashi do it once," Bolt stated.

Mirai blinked in surprise then shook her head. Just as her opponent charged, a white snake wrapped around its feet, lifting it into the air before slamming it down on Bolt's knocking both out. Kabuto turned toward them, nodding before dropping to a lower level. Bolt grinned just as a group of prisoners exploded off the balcony to the right, Sakura protecting Karin, who had her hands to her head and her eyes closed. After a moment, Karin opened her eyes, shaking her head and Sakura nodded, punching another group of prisoners. Karin drew a kunai as two charged from the other side. When they reached her, they both dropped from a single slash each, Karin making it look as though it were easy.

"Gotta go," Bolt said. "I was having fun making a new friend."

"I think we've got up here covered," Mirai grinned.

Bolt nodded and leapt off the balcony, drawing his Chakra Blade as he fell. Then, he flipped over, splitting a prisoner's back open before it could slash Kawaki. Kawaki grinned, smashing a pair of prisoners away and nodding to Bolt.

"Welcome back," Kawaki greeted. "Your friends with the black sand and the green jumpsuit are an impressive team."

Bolt looked over to where Shinki and Metal Lee were fighting, Metal Lee smashing almost every prisoner that attack them away with Shinki's iron sand taking care of anything he missed. Bolt agreed. They were good. Bolt turned his attention back to his own battle and blocked an axe blade then drew a kunai, blocking a second from the same prisoner. The prisoner grinned, thrusters opening in his elbows, as Jugo had done to throw Bolt. Bolt's eyes widened just before Kawaki's bo staff passed over his shoulder, slamming into the prisoner's face, knocking him out, then spinning into the air. Bolt looked back, seeing Kawaki sprinting over from a hundred meters away. He leapt into the air, catching the staff then spinning, sweeping several prisoners aside and landing beside Bolt.

"Thanks," Bolt grinned. "If we get out of here alive, you and I are going to be good friends."

Kawaki nodded, grinning then spun his staff.

"Wind Style, Great Breakthrough!" Kawaki shouted, swinging his staff and sending a blast of wind to launch several prisoners away.

"Bolt!" Shikadai shouted, using his shadow to control a prisoner to fight alongside him. "Wrong hideout! Time to leave!"

"But this is fun!" Bolt shouted back.

Shikadai made a hand seal, his shadow reaching up and wrapping around the prisoner then hurling him into a group of others.

"Now Bolt!" Shikadai shouted.

"Oh fine!" Bolt called back. "You coming?"

"Um, Bolt?" Kawaki said. "I think you better turn around."

Bolt turned slowly, seeing a prisoner with four arms, each holding a massive sword and with a scorpion tail standing in front of them.

"This one's the one all of them fear," Kawaki said. "He's deadly."

Bolt nodded, readying himself as Kawaki did the same. The prisoner sprinted forward, towering over them, and slashed at them with all four swords. Bolt leapt to one side, Kawaki going the other way. Bolt sprinted at the prisoner, rolling under the stinger then stood, slashing at the tail only for his Chakra Blade to bounce off of the exoskeleton. Bolt growled in annoyance, leaping to the side as the prisoner slashed at him again. Bolt rolled to a stop, watching as Kawaki leapt at the prisoner, slamming his staff into its head and making it stagger away before it slashed at him. At the last second, Kawaki exhaled a blast of wind that launched himself backward out of the way of the swords. He flipped, landing on his feet and Bolt grinned before channelling his chakra into his Chakra Blade.

The prisoner turned on him, slashing with one sword and Bolt raised his Chakra Blade, blocking it but barely holding it back. The prisoner raised the other three but before it could slash, Kawaki blasted him with a Great Breakthrough, knocking him over. Bolt sprinted forward, the prisoner's tail whipping around at him. He ducked under it then slashed it, splitting it open and making the prisoner shout in pain, stopping his tail before it reached Kawaki. Then, Bolt leapt into the air over him, putting his Chakra Blade away and forming hand seals.

"Water Style, Raging Waves!" Bolt shouted, blasting the prisoner for a moment before adding his lightning chakra, electrocuting him.

After a moment he stopped, landing opposite the prisoner from Kawaki, watching as the prisoner slowly pushed himself up.

"This guy's annoying," Bolt growled.

"No doubt," Kawaki nodded. "He looks a little dazed though. Got any really good Lightning Style ones?"

"Do you?" Bolt asked.

"I got just the one," Kawaki said, driving the end of his staff into the ground and forming the snake hand seal, Bolt grinning and forming the same.

"Lightning Style," both began. "False Darkness!"

Two bolts of lightning hit the prisoner, exploding and dropping him to the ground. However, he began to stand again instantly. However, Kawaki was right. He was out of it, he just refused to stay down.

"This guy's tough," Bolt smirked, forming his Wind Release Rasengan. "I'll handle it."

He hurled it, the prisoner crossing his arms in front of his face. Then, when the Rasengan faded, he lowered his arms, only for the jutsu to blast him in the face, throwing him away and finally knocking him out. Kawaki cheered, pulling his staff free of the ground as the rest of the prisoners began to charge again.

"Well, we're late," Bolt stated. "Time to go."

Kawaki nodded and both leapt into the air, leaping from level to level until they reached the others who were waiting outside.

"What took you so long?" Karin demanded.

"We had to deal with a big one," Bolt shrugged. "Jugo, this guy says the experiments are still happening."

"I figured, given the number of them," Jugo nodded. "When we stop Orochimaru, we'll stop the experiments."

Bolt nodded and they left, heading toward the next hideout while Kawaki introduced himself.

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Unsealed

Bolt sidestepped Araya's sword and spun, blocking it then shoving it away and slashing at Araya. Before his sword reached him, Araya's tapped against his side and Bolt stopped. He growled in annoyance, backing away and putting his Chakra Blade away.

"You're doing well," Araya stated. "You can actually hold your own against me decently well. That's a far cry from the chunin exams a day ago."

Bolt sighed and nodded. Araya put his sword away as well and walked away to talk to his siblings and Kawaki walked over.

"You're doing really good," Kawaki stated. "Don't sweat that you're not as good as him. He's been trained for years. You haven't. Hey, where are the snake guy and his student?"

"They're scouting ahead," Bolt stated. "Or training. Not really sure which."

Kawaki nodded just as both stepped into the clearing.

"We're about a mile away," Kabuto stated. "It's clear for now. We should head out."

They all followed as he and Mitsuki lead them back the way the pair had come, and soon, they were in the trees around a hole in the ground, much like the hideout they had found Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin in.

"You know," Suigetsu spoke up. "I've never actually been in this one."

"Me neither," Karin said.

"I've been in once," Kabuto said. "Orochimaru once told me that this hideout contained all of his greatest chances at fulfilling his life's work."

"What, Mitsuki and his brother are failures?" Suigetsu asked.

"Mitsuki's brother, Log, was," Kabuto nodded. "And Mitsuki has yet to prove to be a success or a failure according to Orochimaru's plans for him. He's likely given up on him."

"So then, what's in there?" Bolt asked.

"I don't know," Kabuto said. "While there, even I was confined to only one wing of the hideout. I doubt it will be lightly guarded though."

"Do you think Sarada is here?" Bolt asked.

"It's possible," Kabuto nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bolt growled, leaping into the hole, Kawaki and Mitsuki just behind him.

"He really is just like Naruto," Kabuto sighed. "We should make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Sakura nodded and the others all leapt in after Bolt, landing in a large open and very dark room. Mitsuki, Kabuto, Suigetsu, and Karin all formed glowing spheres of chakra and the room was illuminated instantly, making their jaws drop open. One one side of the room, there were piles upon piles of scrolls and several racks of weapons. To the other side, were eight large stasis pods. Two were shattered with small masses of deformed flesh lying in the bottom. Two had what looked like a starved hairless monkey floating in them. Two had men floating in them, both men looking to be unusual only because one had skin made from stone and the other from wood. The last two tanks were the most concerning. One had a snake in it that looked exactly like the one Bolt had driven off with a Rasengan to the eye, except a smaller version, this one coiled up in the floor-to-ceiling tank, still standing all the way to the ceiling but seeming frozen. The last tank, was shattered with a tail of the fluid from the tank leaving the room and heading out a passage on the wall beside it.

"Um...so, should we follow the trail?" Bolt asked.

"That path only leads to the barracks," Kabuto said. "We can investigate that later. Bolt, leave some clones to read those scrolls."

Bolt created three and Kabuto created one of his own, who created a ball of light for them. Then, the real Kabuto led them down the other path. After a few minutes, they reached a fork and Kabuto stopped.

"This hideout is very immense," Kabuto stated. "To the right is the wing I have seen. To the left, I don't know."

"I'm going left," Bolt said. "You go right."

Kabuto nodded and began to walk down the right path, taking Mitsuki, Mirai, Inojin, Chocho, and Suigetsu with him. Bolt started down the other path with the rest and soon they came to a long hallway with dozens of doors on both sides.

"How big is this place?" Bolt breathed.

"He said immense," Shikadai stated. "We should get checking."

Bolt nodded and they all began to run from room to room, opening the doors, checking the rooms, and then moving on to the next. The rooms were all devoid of life, and contained random decorations, it seemed. One was a snake-themed bedroom. Another, an old-fashioned martial arts dojo. A third, was an indoor hot spring. Finally, they reached the last two doors of the hallway. Bolt opened one to find a set of stairs leading down. Kawaki opened the other to find a scroll on a pedestal, with a single shaft of light illuminating it and a glowing seal under it.

"Obviously a trap," Sakura said. "Tempting scroll though."

Kawaki nodded and walked to the edge of the seal, spinning his staff twice then slamming it down. A small purple seal spread from where his staff met the ground, then the large seal under the scroll shone purple for a moment before fading. Kawaki picked up the scroll and walked over, grinning.

"Got it," Kawaki smirked. "Should we read it now or later?"

"Now," Bolt said.

He took hold of one side of the scroll and Kawaki the other, unrolling it. Inside was the depiction of a strange seal, and an explanation that made no sense to either, something about Sage Chakra and Nature Energy and jutsus, but it was difficult to read in the messy hand writing.

"You understanding any of this?" Kawaki asked.

"Nope," Bolt said.

"Shame," Kawaki sighed, rolling the scroll back up. "Well, on to the next floor."

Bolt stored the scroll in his tool pouch then started down the stairs after Kawaki. As they reached the bottom, they entered another large room. However, this one was mostly empty besides one stasis tank in the center. In it, floated a body.

"Oh my God!" Sakura gasped. "It's Neji!"

"Neji?" Bolt blinked. "Like, my mom's cousin who died in the war?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded, walking forward, staring at the corpse.

"This stasis tank is filled with Nature Energy," Jugo noted, hand resting against the tank.

"It's an old theory," Kabuto spoke up from behind them.

They turned as the others entered the room, Mitsuki shaking his head at Bolt.

"What theory?" Sakura asked.

"Nature Energy has very special abilities," Kabuto stated. "One such ability is that it tends to break any seal it comes into contact with. Some instantly, other with enough exposure. Orochimaru theorized that even the dreaded cursed seal of the Hyuga Clan could be broken, given enough time."

"You mean, he wanted to unseal Neji's Byakugan and steal them?" Sakura gasped.

"I believe so, yes," Kabuto nodded. "However, the amount of time it would take to undo the seal after death was too much to bother considering, or so Orochimaru said. As well as he never had a way to generate enough Nature Energy to test the theory."

"Then where is he getting all of this?" Jugo asked.

"I don't know," Kabuto admitted. "It's coming from below us, though."

"We should get Neji out of there," Sakura said. "We can seal him in a scroll. His body should be returned to the Hyuga Clan for a proper burial after all this time."

Kabuto nodded in agreement and jumped up onto the top of the tank, opening a hatch and reaching his snake into the tank. He instantly transformed into his Sage Mode, but ignored it, lifting Neji out of the tank and setting him down on the ground.

"Sakura, seal him," Kabuto said.

Just as she rolled out a scroll, a green curse mark appeared on his forehead, then shone and faded. Sakura blinked and looked up at Kabuto.

"It's undone," Kabuto said. "His Byakugan are unsealed."

Sakura quickly sealed him and stored the scroll then stood.

"Let's continue," Sakura said.

"Sarada's not here," Karin spoke up.

"No," Sakura said. "But there may be something else useful here. Something to tell us where she is."

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Snake Pit

Bolt stepped down off the steps behind Kawaki and then stepped up next to him, staring out at the room. The stairs had been long and spiraled, leaving him not knowing what direction they were facing. Before them was a massive open chamber, round and high. Above them, the ceiling glowed with seal script, several chains of seal formulas reaching down to the center of the massive room. Bolt instinctively drew his Chakra Blade, Kawaki resting a hand on his bo staff, ready to pop it out of its holder on his back at a moment's notice. The others all had similar reactions when they saw the room. It just felt like there was going to be a fight.

Bolt slowly walked forward, tense and ready to move at the drop of a pin. He slowly approached the seal then stopped. It was glowing the same shade of green as the contents of the tank above, and Bolt instinctively knew it was Nature Energy.

"It's coming from deeper down right?" Bolt asked, eyeing the stairway on the other side of the room.

"Yes," Kabuto nodded.

Bolt nodded but didn't take another step toward the stairs. Instead, he began to back away, raising the Chakra Blade. When he reached Kawaki, he found Kawaki had his bo staff out and raised as well. Good, so Bolt wasn't imagining things.

After a moment of tense silence, something stepped out of the doorway into the light cast by the seals. It was the same deformed humanoid they had seen in the first room, hunched over almost to have its head level with its waist. Its arms almost looked unnaturally long, not that anything about the strange grey creature looked natural, and its hands and feet looked excessively large compared to its arms and legs, which were skin stretched thin over its bones.

"What...what is that thing?" Kawaki asked.

"I think it's a failed attempt at an artificial human," Kabuto said. "I'm not sure what it can do, though."

"I don't like it," Bolt growled. "It's giving me a bad vibe."

"Same," Kawaki nodded.

"It's got Nature Energy," Jugo growled, transforming his entire body and stepping forward. "Kabuto and I will handle this."

Bold channeled his chakra through his Chakra Blade as Jugo charged, his elbow firing chakra and launching him forward. Just before his fist reached the creature, it jumped, kicking him in the side of the face and blasting him into the wall. A moment later, stone spikes shot out of the floor, moving to impale the creature. it flipped and dodged around the spikes and the retracted, Kabuto walking forward, a man's body shrinking back into the snake on Kabuto's abdomen.

"Well, if that won't work, we'll do this the hard way," Kabuto growled.

His snake grew the same body that generated the bone spikes against the first giant snake and this time it grew a bone sword out of its shoulder, which Kabuto took, the body retracting. Then, Kabuto sprinted forward, slashing at the creature with his new sword. It avoided it relatively easily, not stopping moving for even a minute until its foot crashed into Kabuto, launching him backward past Jugo who's fist crashed into the palm of the creature's hand. Then, the creature flipped Jugo and hurled him back the way he had come, crashing him into Kabuto.

The creature stopped, turning back toward the seal and starting forward. Bolt instantly knew it couldn't be allowed to reach the seal. He sprinted forward, Kawaki at his side and both attacked the creature together. It crossed its arms in front of itself, forming a glowing green disk of chakra in front of itself. Their blades struck the disk and the creature skidded backward a few feet, Bolt and Kawaki stopping, glaring at it.

"Bolt, Kawaki, stay back!" Kabuto shouted. "It's stronger than you understand!"

"Go shut off the Nature Energy," Bolt snapped. "Whatever's collecting it, stop it! We'll keep this thing busy. Maybe once the Nature Energy's gone this thing will die."

Kabuto looked like he wanted to argue but sighed and nodded. then, he and Jugo rushed past the creature, running down the stairs. The creature held its right hand out in front of itself and a chakra sword formed in it identical to the one Bolt's Chakra Blade had. The creature darted forward, slashing at Bolt, who blocked it, gripping the sword with two hands and still only barley stopping the slash. Then, the creature spun, slashing at Kawaki, who blocked the blade with his staff, experiencing similar trouble. The creature jumped, kicking Kawaki away then spun, slashing at Bolt again. Bolt ducked under it and the creature kicked him, launching him into the wall. He stood, sprinting forward as the creature easily fended off Kawaki. Suddenly, it caught his staff, hurling it into Bolt's legs and tripping him before kicking Kawaki away again. Bolt growled, picking up his fallen Chakra Blade and setting it on the ground, using it to push himself up. As he did, seal script spread to the blade and a glowing green chakra shroud formed without him trying to make it. He blinked in surprise before shrugging and charging at the creature. When it slashed at him, his blade blasted straight through its sword, removing its arm. It jumped away, arm regrowing, then formed a pair of glowing swords, these ones brighter than before. This time, its swords didn't shatter on contact with Bolt's, and Bolt began to back away quickly, struggling to fend off two blades from the much faster creature.

* * *

Jugo landed off to one side, growling in annoyance. They had found the source of the Nature Energy. It was a clone made entirely from his cells. That's what the smaller creature above was. A failed attempt at recreating him. This thing was also a failure. It produced too much Nature Energy, resulting in it mutating heavily. It was about double his height with blood red flames for hair, glowing red eyes, a massive axe blade on its right arm, and a chakra cannon on its left. So far, it had blasted the staircase to get them, missing only because Kabuto had reacted quickly enough, and then had bisected Kabuto with its axe blade.

"I don't like you," Jugo growled standing. "So I'm going to end this in one blast."

A dozen or so tubes grew out of Jugo's back, wrapping around Jugo and aimed at the creature before him. A glowing orb of chakra appeared in the opening to each, and both of Jugo's arms grew into similar but much, much bigger tubes. Then, they all fired at once. A massive beam of chakra shot out, hitting the creature and exploding. When the smoke cleared, the creature began to regenerate, albeit slowly.

"It's still alive?" Jugo growled, reverting to his human form from using up all his energy in one blast.

Suddenly, Kabuto was beside the creature, the body that had been bisected melting slowly. Before the creature could react to him being there, Kabuto's hand began to glow blue as chakra radiated off of it. then, he placed it against the creature's chest. After a moment of not moving, it fell to the ground, no longer regenerating, then fell onto its back.

"What did you do?" Jugo asked.

"I used chakra to sever all of the arteries around its heart, as well as put a hole in its heart," Kabuto stated. "I haven't used that ability for some time, but I figured it was time to dust it off."

Jugo nodded as the glowing seals around the room began to lose their light.

"We should go and make sure the one upstairs is dead as well," Jugo stated.

Kabuto nodded and the two turned, running back up the stairs.

* * *

Bolt leapt backward, gritting his teeth as his wounded leg flared again. The others had wisely decided to stay out of the fight when Shikadai had tried to take over the creature and ended up having his jutsu reversed for the second time and punching Inojin. Now, Bolt was sporting a slash on each arm, a stab through one leg, and the creature kept coming. However, Bolt had a plan this time. He was heading for Kawaki, who was finally on his feet again.

The creature slashed at Bolt again and he blocked the blade, staggering sideways then leaping to Kawaki and out of the way of a slash. The creature turned, charging and leaping at them. Just as Kawaki sent his staff sailing through the air, the seals all faded, including those on Bolt's Chakra Blade, and the creature crumbled into dust on impact. Bolt's chakra shroud faded as well and Bolt sighed, sitting against the wall as Sakura ran over to heal him. Just as she was finished, Jugo and Kabuto stepped into the room, looking around. Bolt stood, smirking.

"Took you long enough," Bolt laughed. "Ready to get out of here?"

Kabuto nodded and they all turned to leave just as Bolt and Kabuto froze, both paling.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Something just killed out clones," Bolt stated. "They're on their way here."

Everyone tensed and Bolt and Kabuto started up the stairs.

"Might as well go meet them," Bolt said.

The others followed and they made their way up the stairs and through the room where Neji had been. They continued up the next flight of steps as well and stopped at the top. The snake from the last intact stasis tank was lying on the ground in front of them, hissing and watching them.

"It's that thing," Bolt said. "I'll enjoy killing this."

Before he could react, the snake lunged at him. Kawaki stepped in the way, holding his staff out and blocking the snake's jaws. It reared up, hitting angrily, then lunged at Kawaki, slamming into the staff again and blasting down through the floor to the room below. Bolt leapt in after it and Mitsuki and Jugo followed. Before anyone else could, the same type of imp-like creature they had fought earlier stepped out of the shadows, this one from the stasis tanks at the entrance.

"Oh boy," Kabuto growled. "This is going to be difficult."

* * *

Bolt landed on his feet and looked around. The snake was on the far side, watching them, and Kawaki was standing on top of the tank.

"You alright Kawaki?" Bolt asks.

"Fine," Kawaki nodded. "This thing's fast though."

Bolt nodded, drawing his Chakra Blade and channeling his chakra through it. Mitsuki drew his sword and Jugo mutated half his body. Then, the snake charged, streaking across the ground in a near blur. Jugo reacted first, punching the ground and forcing the snake to stop. Instantly, Mitsuki had his sword down through its tail and his arms wrapped around it, holding it down. Bolt and Kawaki both sprinted forward. Kawaki smashed his staff down on one of the snake's legs, breaking it, while Bolt slashed the creature through an eye.

It shrieked in pain and rage, tail ripping free and smashing Mitsuki away, freeing itself, then smashed Bolt and Kawaki away as well. It spat acid at Jugo, instantly turning and streaking at Bolt. Bolt growled, forming a Rasengan then jumped over its bite, flipping and shoving the Rasengan at it. The snake escaped by less than an inch and the Rasengan blasted the floor instead. Bolt spun as the snake approached again and slashed at it, only for it to veer off course, avoiding the slash and charging at Mitsuki.

Before it got there, Mitsuki stretched an arm out, punching it and making it turn toward Jugo. He tried to punch it but it avoided his fist then wrapped around and around him, beginning to squeeze.

"This thing's fast," Bolt growled. "Now I know how Gamakichi felt."

Kawaki and Bolt sprinted at the snake, separating to avoid a spray of acid. Then, when they reached it, Kawaki smashed his staff into the snake's face and the tail smashed both away before they could free Jugo. Jugo mutated the rest of his body and a moment later he was free, the snake burned from his chakra thrusters and raging around on the ground. Bolt created two clones and each created a Rasengan. Then, the three of them charged at the snake. It recovered at the last second, smashing one of the clones. The next blasted the ground and the snake recoiled from the blast. Then, Naruto shoved his Rasengan into the ground where the snake had been a half second ago. The snake sailed through the air, crashing into the wall and Kawaki made the Snake hand seal instantly.

"Lightning Style, False Darkness!" Kawaki shouted.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the room, blasting the snake. It lit up for several seconds before falling to the ground, smoke curling out of its nostrils.

"Finally," Bolt sighed. "Let's get back to the others."

They nodded, running up the stairs to find the others all sitting against the walls, a creature like the one Bolt and Kawaki had fought lying on the ground with Kabuto's bone sword through its face.

"Oh, nice job guys," Bolt said.

They all grunted in response, standing up and turning to leave.

* * *

Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Last Chance

Bolt stopped as they stepped into the large room. He looked around. The scrolls his clones had been reading lay abandoned on the floor. None had been overly interesting, if Bolt remembered right. Bolt looked at the doorway they hadn't gone through and cocked his head.

"We going to the barracks?" Bolt asked.

"Probably not the smartest idea," Sakura stated.

"I'm game," Kawaki grinned.

"Same," Bolt nodded.

"You're an idiot," Shikadai stated.

"And more reckless than your father was," Kabuto stated.

"You would prefer we let Orochimaru's experiment live?" Bolt asked.

"Good point," Kabuto grumbled. "Fine. We'll go. Carefully."

Bolt nodded and they all silently walked through the room, al of them noticing that there were nothing left in the tanks except the two blobs of flesh. As they stepped into the first room down that path, they looked around. By the light of Kabuto's ball of chakra, they could see that they were in a mess hall. Off to one side, there was a door to the kitchen. Suigetsu and Jugo moved through that door, quickly returning, shaking their heads to show it was clear. They continued through the room, stopping in the next room upon seeing bunk beds, dozens of them, along the outsides of the room and one row in the middle. They separated into two groups, moving up each isle, weapons drawn and looking around cautiously. As they reached the back wall, they both signaled the other that they had found nothing. They heard something scrape in the next room and Jugo and Kabuto extinguished their spheres. They silently stepped into the room, looking around. There was a crack in the ceiling, allowing in a little bit of light. Enough to see a figure crouched over a body, sounding like they were eating. Bolt and Kawaki silently began into the room for a closer look as the others spread out around the outside.

Suddenly, the thing's head snapped around at them and four eyes glowed brightly as it stared at Bolt. It slowly stood, turning toward him. The corpse it had been eating was the last imp creature. This thing was about Bolt's size with a pair of Byakugan glowing in its normal eyes, then a pair of glowing yellow irises with slit pupils above them.

"What the fuck is that?" Bolt growled, raising his Chakra Blade, channeling his chakra through it.

Jugo and Kabuto both created a glowing ball of chakra, lighting up the room, and the creature came into view. It was humanoid, looking a bit like Mitsuki, except that it had horns growing from the top of its forehead, pointed ears, scales on its forearms and legs, and claws. Its teeth were pointed and it had a tail ending in two points.

"Oh," Bolt gulped. "That's what."

The creature charged at Bolt and he ducked under its first slash, slashing it across the stomach. It roared in rage and pain, backing away, then stood up straight as the wound hissed and sealed itself. Bolt shouted in surprise, leaping away as it swiped at him again. Kawaki slammed his staff into its back but it stopped when wooden spikes erupted from the thing's back, blocking the staff and trapping it. Kawaki shouted in pain as the creature's foot crashed into his stomach, launching him away before the creature broke the staff off of his back and hurled it at Kawaki, impaling him through the right shoulder and pinning him to the wall. Sakura ran over to heal him as the creature charged at Bolt. Bolt ducked under the creature's claws then split it up the front and jumped, kicking the creature away. It flipped, landing on its feet and roaring, breaking one of the wooden spikes off its back and hurling it at Bolt. Just before it hit, Suigetsu stepped into the way, shoving Bolt backward. He grunted in pain when the wooden spike impaled him through the heart, then more spikes suddenly sprouted from him and he collapsed.

"Suigetsu!" Karin shouted in worry.

Suddenly, Suigetsu turned to water, moving to the side then reforming, pushing himself up and groaning.

"That took a bit more strength than I remember," Suigetsu groaned wiping his mouth and coming away with blood. "Oh shit."

"I thought you couldn't be hurt by that kind of attack!" Karin gasped.

"So did I," Suigetsu grumbled.

Bolt sprinted at the creature and it pulled another wooden spike off of its back. As it threw it, a wall of iron sand blocked it then separated, allowing Bolt to shove a Rasengan into the creature's chest, blasting him backward into the wall. Bolt landed on his feet just as the thing began to stand again.

"What is this thing?" Bolt snapped.

"Orochimaru's ultimate creation to date," Kabuto stated. "It has all of the best jutsus he's been able to get his hands on, missing only the Sharingan to be complete."

"What about Sage Mode?" Bolt asked. "Does it have that too?"

"I hope not," Kabuto growled.

Suddenly, the creature was standing behind Kabuto. Its claws erupted from his mouth a half second before something shot out of Kabuto's mouth. Kabuto's skin went limp and the thing that had shot out of this mouth expanded into Kabuto, holding his side were several gashes had been carved into him as he shed his skin. The creature pulled it arm out of the skin and liked its bloody claws. Suddenly, it began to mutate like Jugo did. It turned a dark brown, its body swelling and gaining a scaled appearance. It grew a snout and a set of horns on its head like Kabuto's horns when he was in Sage Mode. Jugo charged at the thing as iron sand encased its arms and legs. Before Jugo got to the thing, it opened its mouth and a beam of chakra shot out, blasting him into a wall, reverting him back to his human form.

"Jugo!" Karin shouted running toward him.

The thing began to follow her with its head, another chakra blast charging in its mouth until Suigetsu and Bolt both appeared beside it, slashing it. The chakra in its mouth faded and it roared in rage, arms breaking free and grabbing Bolt, Suigetsu managing to avoid the arm. Then, its legs broke free, coming together and kicking Suigetsu away. The creature flipped, landing on its empty hand and kicking Yodo and Metal Lee both away as they leapt on it. Then, it flipped to its feet, backhanding Kawaki and Araya away as well. It grinned, holding up Bolt who was struggling to breathe.

Bolt!" Sakura shouted as the creature's other arm grew a long spike out of its palm.

The creature drove the spike through Bolt and he went limp. Several of the others shouted in surprise and dismay, before Bolt fell away as paper. Everyone stared in shock as the real Bolt appeared behind the creature, which was suddenly restrained by Shikadai's shadow. Bolt slammed a Rasengan into the creature's head and the Rasengan exploded, blasting the head into paste and launching the body. As soon as it landed, paper bombs began to wrap around it, exploding continuously for several minutes. When the smoke finally cleared, there was nothing left of the body.

"What...who...how?" Sakura asked as Bolt stepped out of cover.

"Someone that's been looking for us finally found us," Bolt said as someone stepped into the room.

It was the Ame genin that had fought Shinki, the one with the paper Kekkei Genkai.

"You?" Shinki asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I'm late," the boy apologized, bowing. "I meant to go with all of you from the start to help find Lord Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha but I was late. I've been trying to track you since but I'm not very good at it."

"It's alright," Sakura said. "What's your name?"

"Yahiko," the boy said. "I was told that my mother and father named me after someone important to them, but that they both gave their lives to try and stop a man that caused a war before I was old enough to remember them. So I was raised in an orphanage instead."

"Who trained you?" Kabuto asked.

"A man who looked like him," Yahiko said, pointing at Mitsuki.

Everyone fell silent.

"My older brother trained you?" Mitsuki asked. "Did you know that my older brother was the one who attacked the arena during the chunin exams? The one who nearly killed both Yodo and Araya?"

"What?" Yahiko asked. "No, there has to be some mistake."

"There isn't," Mitsuki said. "My brother serves Orochimaru. If you come with us to help us, you should know we will probably have to fight him."

Yahiko was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Alright," Yahiko nodded. "if it comes to that, I'll fight him myself."

"I'll be fighting my brother," Mitsuki said. "I have a score to settle with him. However, you are welcome to help me if you wish."

Yahiko nodded and Mitsuki nodded, looking to Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

"Where to now?" Mitsuki asked.

"I...don't know," Jugo admitted. "We could check all the bases one by one, but I feel like that would take too long."

"Well," Bolt said thoughtfully. "There's a way we could get them to show us. If we somehow summoned Mitsuki's brother here, I could have him take me to Orochimaru and you could all follow us."

Jugo thought for a moment then nodded.

"Very well," Jugo nodded. "That will work. How will you summon him?"

"Yahiko, I need this base to be completely destroyed," Bolt said.

Yahiko nodded and held his hand out, paper bombs flying out of his sleeve, covering the walls of the room then spreading out into the rest of the base. When he finally stopped, they all went outside. Then, Yahiko made the seal of confrontation and there was a deafening string of explosions before the ground suddenly collapsed. They all dropped down onto the rubble and Shinki used his iron sand to form a hiding spot for everyone except Bolt.

"Alright," Jugo nodded. "We'll stay here."

Bolt nodded and handed the scroll he and Kawaki had found earlier over to Jugo. Then, Shinki moved a boulder into place above them and Bolt waited. Five minutes later, Log appeared at the top of the pit, staring down at him.

"You," Log growled. "What have you done?"

"I couldn't find you and Orochimaru," Bolt shrugged. "Is Sarada still safe?"

"For now," Log nodded.

"Take me to her," Bolt said. "And I'll go to Orochimaru."

Log stared at him before his eyes began to rove over the pit. Finally they returned to Bolt and he nodded.

"Follow me," Log said.

Then, he turned, running away, allowing Bolt to follow this time.

* * *

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the character.

* * *

Rescue

Bolt dropped into the hideout behind Log and looked around. His guide was gone.

"Your friend is here," Log's voice stated. "Your father and Sasuke Uchiha are not, nor is my own father. They are to the north. However, you should hurry. Otherwise, your father will die soon."

Then, the voice went silent. Bolt looked around, confused, then turned and sprinted through the only door visible. On the other side was a long hallway, leading past rows upon rows of cells. The cells extended down along the walls further than Bolt could see, with a catwalk every fifth floor. Bolt looked toward the other end of the hall and couldn't see the far end. He swallowed hard.

"If ever there were a time for a lot of clones," Bolt muttered. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke surrounded him and then blew away to reveal ten clones. He sighed. He could finally make more, but not nearly enough. The clones spread out along both walls for several levels and began to run forward, checking every cell they came to. After nearly twenty minutes, they finally reached the far end. Still nothing, and no door on any of the levels they were on. Bolt dropped down another set of levels then went back the other way. Once again, they found nothing. They shifted down a few levels again and Bolt finally found himself standing on the ground. They began to run along the room again, once again coming up empty, but this time, Bolt found a door at the far end. His clones all dropped down to him and they ran through the door. On the other side were more cells, but these were much, much worse. The insides of these had skeletons, rotting corpses, and blood stains everywhere. These were torture chambers. There was only the one level of this tunnel and they were able to check them all as they ran through. Finally, they stopped at the far end, finding a cell door leading to a large round room, Sarada hanging on the wall inside. Bolt stationed his clones as guards then used his Chakra Blade to cut his way into the cell, running over to Sarada.

"Sarada!" Bolt gasped, feeling her neck for a pulse, thankfully finding one. "Oh my God, are you okay? Sarada, wake up! Say something!"

"B...Bolt?" Sarada mumbled, eyes fluttering open as she slowly looked up at him. "Quit yelling. You're giving me a headache."

Bolt smiled, hugging her for a moment before quickly pulling out a kunai and picking the locks on the shackles holding her arms up and out to her sides. She fell against him and he wrapped his arms around her, gently setting her against the wall. He lifted her head, and she slowly opened her eyes again, smiling slightly when she saw him.

"Hey, you're late," she smiled.

Bolt smiled as well until his clones all exploded and Sarada's eyes widened. Bolt swallowed hard, standing and turning around, seeing Log in front of him, just inside the room.

"I cannot allow you to leave," Log stated.

"Then why let me find her?" Bolt asked.

"That was in order to see if you would choose her over your father," Log stated. "You made your choice. Now, your father is dead. And you will soon follow."

Log drew his sword and Bolt swallowed hard, drawing a pair of kunai. Before Log could get any closer to Sarada, Bolt charged. Log smirked, and just as Bolt neared him, the black bodysuit Log was wearing liquified, reaching out and catching Bolt, wrapping around him and enclosing him in a sphere of itself. Bolt slashed the wall with a kunai but the kunai's blade snapped. Bolt growled in frustration, turning toward Log and forming a Rasengan, expanding it as much as he could.

"Let...me...out!" Bolt shouted, slamming the Rasengan against the sphere.

The rasengan exploded, blasting the side of the sphere out, throwing Log away but also burning Bolt's arm badly. He landed on the ground, panting, then stood, his arm hanging limply at his side.

"Impressive," Log growled, pushing himself up. "Not many have ever broken free of that. However, it seems you're no longer able to fight me. With only one arm, you won't last a minute."

"Then I'll fight for him," Sarada growled, stepping up beside him, Sharingan active. "i'm going to repay you for everything done to me, a thousand times over!"

Bolt glanced at her eyes, his widening when he saw two tomoe in them. He smiled and formed a Rasengan in his other hand.

"We'll fight together," Bolt said. "I'm not letting you go against this guy alone. He's strong, and fast."

"Good," Sarada growled. "I was hoping for a challenge."

Bolt nodded, sprinting forward and shoving the Rasengan at Log. Log slashed the jutsu, splitting Bolt's palm open as well, and the Rasengan faded just before Log push kicked Bolt's face, launching him backward. Sarada leapt over Bolt, a Rasengan of her own ready, copied from Bolt. She landed in front of Log, slamming the Rasengan into his chest and it exploded, launching him backward. He crashed through the wall beside the door at the other end, flipping and spinning into the massive room of cells. Sarada glanced back at Bolt who stood, sprinting after Log. Sarada followed, forming another Rasengan as Bolt formed his Wind Release Rasengan.

"You copied my Rasengan?" Bolt asked as they ran.

"My dad hasn't taught me the Chidori yet, so I needed it," Sarada said.

Bolt grinned and nodded just as they stepped into the next room, Log running up the wall on the left. Bolt followed, chasing Log up that wall as Sarada sprinted up the other. Log suddenly spun, slashing at Bolt who ducked under the blade, slamming his tiny Rasengan into Log's abdomen. It exploded, wind chakra blasting Log straight up. Then, as Log fell, his clothes went limp, snakes falling out of the opening. Suddenly, Log was beside Bolt and kicked him away. A moment later, he backflipped up the wall as Sarada blasted into it, Rasengan first. Log stopped, watching the two of them as they both stood.

"You're both very persistent," Log commended. "However, I grow tired of this fight. Lord Orochimaru has ordered me to ensure neither of you leaves."

"Too late," Bolt grinned.

Just then, Jugo's fist crashed into Log, smashing him downward into the ground. As he was standing, paper bombs wrapped around him, exploding. He leapt out of the smoke, burned but only a little. Then, Mitsuki appeared, slashing at him with Araya. Log blocked both swords and kicked both away then flipped, landing on one wall as iron sand shot toward him.

"Enough," Log growled.

He drove his sword into the ground, a pulse of chakra blasting everyone in the room into one of the walls and filling the room with dust. When it cleared, he was gone. Everyone met up on the floor, where Sakura was healing Bolt. Once she was done, she moved over to begin healing Sarada, who had passed out.

"We found her," Mitsuki stated.

"Yeah," Bolt nodded. "But we have to find my dad and Uncle Sasuke now. Your brother said they were going to be dead soon, if they weren't already."

"Bolt, we've been moving nonstop for days," Kabuto said. "If we're going to be of any use to Naruto and Sasuke, we need to rest."

"You can rest then," Bolt growled. "I'm going to help my father."

"So am I," Sarada said standing. "Tired or not, if my father is in danger, I'm going to help him."

"Climb on," Shinki said forming a platform with his sand. "Rest on the way."

Bolt and Sarada climbed onto the platform and Shinki used his iron sand to rise out of the pit, leaving through the doorway. Just behind them, Mitsuki was on a platform formed from Yahiko's papers and the others were all running. Though, as soon as they were out, Bolt directed SHinki to go north and Kabuto summoned his snake. Shinki landed on the snake setting them down as it headed north and Bolt smirked.

"So much for resting," Bolt grinned.

"We can rest and travel," Kabuto stated. "Both of you rest. We'll be there soon."

Bolt nodded sitting down and Sarada sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. Within seconds she was unconscious. Bolt smiled, wrapping an arm around her so she wouldn't fall. He could feel everyone else watching him and grinning, but he just closed his eyes and drifted off. Maybe Kabuto had a point about resting.

* * *

Read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Snake

Bolt opened his eyes, seeing an explosion in the distance. He instinctively tightened his grip on Sarada just as the concussion hit, very nearly throwing her. he managed to hold on and set her on her feet now that she was awake, then stood as well. After a moment, a massive glowing gold chakra shroud of the Nine-tailed Fox leapt backward out of the smoke, landing on all fours then ducking as a massive purple samurai charged out of the smoke, slashing at it. Bolt stared in shock as the samurai slashed rapidly at the fox. its two swords were a blur as they swiped at the fox, the fox only barely avoiding them. Then, finally, the fox caught the samurai's wrists, opening its mouth as a black sphere of chakra formed in its mouths and fired, exploding against the samurai's chest, throwing it away.

"It's Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura gasped. "Why the hell are they fighting each other!?"

Bolt leapt at Jugo with Sarada and he wordlessly mutated half of their body, catching them both then firing chakra out of his elbow, launching both away from the others. The two of them streaked through the air, landing on the fox's head and sinking into the chakra, floating down behind Naruto.

"Bolt!?" Naruto shouted. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Originally rescuing Sarada, now helping you," Bolt said. "Why are you and Uncle Sasuke fighting?"

"Orochimaru," Naruto growled. "He did something to Sasuke, made him go out of control. He's like a puppet now. He can't control himself."

"So if we beat Orochimaru, will Uncle Sasuke be okay?" Bolt asked.

"I think so, yes," Naruto nodded. "If not, we'll have to incapacitate him, then we can take him to Granny Tsunade. She can fix him."

"We'll handle Orochimaru," Sarada said. "Please don't kill my dad."

"I won't," Naruto promised. "Hurry. But be careful."

Bolt nodded and took Sarada's hand with one of his own then Naruto's on the other. Naruto spun and hurled the two out of his chakra shroud. They sailed through the air, spinning and spinning until iron sand shot under them and caught them. Bolt looked around as the Kabuto's snake stopped below them, the iron sand lowering them down to the others and the snake took off again. They sped toward a massive pit in the ground but as they neared it, a high whistle began behind them. They turned to look, seeing a massive, purple, flaming arrow flying at them.

"Oh no," Bolt groaned. "He made Sasuke shoot at us."

They all leapt off of the snake and the arrow impaled its head, killing it. They all took off at a sprint, heading for the pit again. This time, they leapt into the pit, spotting a pale man with purple markings around his eyes like Kabuto's long black hair, and a suit of armor like Log's standing at the bottom. Bolt and Sarada sprinted forward before any of the others and leapt at Orochimaru. However, before they could catch him, he grinned and dissolved into snakes.

"Welcome Bolt, Sarada," Orochimaru's voice greeted. "So glad you could make it. Now, be good little children and sit back while your fathers settle their little disagreement."

"Get out here so I can kill you Orochimaru!" Bolt shouted. "Whatever you did to Uncle Sasuke, fix it!"

"Fix it?" Orochimaru laughed. "Now, why would I do that? He's so happy to be fighting Naruto again. And he's so good at it."

"Sarada!" Bolt growled, leaping into the air.

Sarada pulled her fist back, swinging at the ground. At the last second, a hand grew out of it, wrapping around her arm then around her as the rest of Orochimaru grew out of the ground. Bolt landed a short distance away, glaring at Orochimaru, who now had one arm around her shoulders, the other around her forehead. Her head was already turned over one shoulder, showing exactly what he had planned.

"Bolt, I had such high hopes for you," Orochimaru grinned. "I was going to train you, make you strong. And then, you were going to be the one to continue my immortality. But you had to go and get my cursed seal removed."

The others landed behind Bolt and all froze.

"Let her go, Orochimaru," Bolt snarled.

"Or what?" Orochimaru laughed. "You'll kill me? You'll throw that invisible Rasengan of yours at me? No, I think I'll hold onto my hostage thank you."

"Let her go and you can have me," Bolt growled.

"Bolt no!" Sakura gasped.

"Don't do it!" Sarada snapped. "Don't give him what he wants!"

"Shut up Sarada!" Bolt snapped. "Let her go and I'll go with you without a fight, Orochimaru."

"You would give your life for her?" Orochimaru sneered. "Fo your girlfriend? you precious Sarada?"

"Yes," Bolt growled. "I would. Let Sarada go...and you can have me instead."

Orochimaru watched him for a moment before unwinding from Sarada and hurling her at Sakura. Just as he did, a wall of iron sand flew at Orochimaru. Just before it hit, Bolt landed in front of it, blasting it with a Rasengan.

"Bolt what the hell?" Shinki spat.

"Look on her shoulder," Bolt growled.

They looked and saw a reverse tetragram seal.

"I'll remove it once me and Bolt are gone," Orochimaru sneered. "Follow, or attack again, and I'll activate it, and kill her."

Everyone lowered their weapons and Orochimaru set a hand on Bolt's shoulder, sinking into the ground with him.

"Bolt!" Sarada shouted, trying to step forward only for Sakura to hold her in place.

"See you Sarada," Bolt smiled. "Mitsuki, take care of her."

Mitsuki nodded, then, Bolt and Orochimaru were gone. A moment later, an explosion went off behind them and Sasuke crashed down in the pit, Naruto landing beside him, both unconscious.

"They won't be fighting for some time," Kabuto said. "Even someone as weak as Orochimaru. We're on our own."

* * *

Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Assault

Bolt walked along behind Orochimaru in silence. They were in a hideout somewhere, but Bolt didn't know where. He also couldn't tell which way was out. Not that it mattered. He wouldn't be breaking himself out. Not yet, anyway. He needed to take down Orochimaru first. Orochimaru stopped in front of a door and smiled back at Bolt.

"Don't think I don't know what you're planning, Child," Orochimaru sneered. "I know you mean to turn on me."

He opened the door, revealing a very large open room. He walked into it and Bolt followed.

"I know you want to take me down," Orochimaru continued. "So I'll give you a chance. If you kill me, here, you're free to go. But if you fail, I'll tear you friends apart when they arrive."

Bolt narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru as Orochimaru spread his arms. Something was up. Orochimaru had something up his sleeve. But, seeing as he was giving him the chance, Bolt decided not to waste it. He formed a Rasengan and charged, shoving it at Orochimaru, who simply grinned.

* * *

Sarada stared up at the massive serpent coiled around the entrance to the hideout. Kabuto's snake streaked toward it, Sakura and Katsuyu hanging back. just as Orochimaru's serpent began to move, Gamakichi crashed into its side, tackling it away from the entrance as three other toads followed after him. Naruto had had just enough chakra left to summon Gamakichi before passing out again. Once the entrance was clear, Sarada and the others rushed in, landing just inside and looking around. They were in a very large open room with dozens of Orochimaru's shinobi around them.

"Get going," Shinki said as he and his siblings got ready to fight. "We'll handle things here."

"I'll help," Metal Lee decided."

Shinki nodded and Sarada thanked them then sprinted toward the door, Shinki's sand opening a path for them. The door led to a staircase, leading down to a second room like the last. The moment they were in, three shinobi all wearing black flak jackets over dark grey pants and shirts with steel demonic kabuki masks landed around them.

"We'll handle these three," Shikadai shouted, skidding to a stop along with Inojin, Chocho, and Mirai. "You guys go help Bolt!"

Just then, the base shook from an explosion below them. Sarada and Mitsuki exchanged knowing looks.

"Good luck," Both said, turning and sprinting to the next door with the others following.

* * *

Bolt flipped over Orochimaru, hurling his Wind Release Rasengan at him. Orochimaru leapt into the air, the Rasengan blasting the floor instead and Orochimaru crashed down on top of Bolt then kicked him away. Bolt slowly pushed himself up, glaring at Orochimaru. Orochimaru grinned, opening his arms invitingly again. Bolt began to form hand seals before clasping his hands.

"Gale Style, Laser Circus!" Bolt shouted firing a dozen electricity lasers out of his hands.

Orochimaru's smile faded just before the jutsu hit him, exploding and launching him backward. Just as he landed, Bolt tugged a wire, more of it bursting out of the ground and coiling around Orochimaru, countless paper bombs beginning to glow.

"You piece of-"

The tags all exploded, shaking the base and filling the room with smoke. As it began to clear, Orochimaru began to laugh.

"Impressive," Orochimaru commended. "It's been some time since I've had to actively try during a battle. Alright. Let's see what you've got."

Orochimaru grinned then fell forward onto his hands, opening his mouth and allowing a tidal wave of snakes to explode out, each snake extending a sword blade as they shot toward Bolt. Bolt began to make hand seals, swallowing and hoping he could get them all with one blast.

* * *

The base shook again, the floor collapsing below Sarada. Mitsuki caught her, pulling her back up just as several mutated prisoners burst out of the wall on the far side of the hole.

"Well well," Suigetsu grinned. "These guys again. I'll handle them."

"Not without me," Karin smirked. "You're not smart enough to fight them alone."

"Ouch," Suigetsu grinned. "Sure your knife can reach them?"

Karin grinned and both leapt across the hole, tearing into the prisoners. Jugo dropped a glowing orb of chakra through the hole, seeing it led to a very large open room, and dropped through. The others followed and just as they landed, Jugo formed another orb. Log was standing about three hundred feet in front of them.

"I cannot allow you to continue," Log stated, raising his sword. "Lord Orochimaru chose to face the boy alone. Therefore, you will not interfere."

Just then, the base shook for the third time, the floor cracking. As soon as it stopped, Log and Mitsuki both charged, their swords clashing loudly as they fought.

"Go find Bolt!" Mitsuki ordered. "I'll handle my brother."

Sarada and Jugo began to run toward the exit from the room but Log kicked Mitsuki sideways and charged at them. Before he could reach them, Yahiko and Kawaki appeared in the way, Yahiko holding a bo staff made of paper, and smashed him backward. Then, Kawaki leapt back to Sarada and Jugo.

"Good luck you two," Kawaki said before turning and sprinting down the stairs with the other two.

* * *

Shinki sent a wave of iron sand out, smashing a group of shinobi away. One appeared behind him, throwing a kick at him, and Metal Lee flipped into the air, kicking the shinobi away before landing on his feet and looking around. Araya and Yodo were on one side of the room, covering each other and dropping shinobi rapidly. Shinki was covering most of one side himself, which left Metal Lee to handle two sides.

"There's a lot over here," Metal Lee growled as three charged.

He flipped over the first, skin turning red and a green aura forming around him for a moment as he kicked al three away. Then, he landed on his feet and the aura faded, his skin returning to normal.

"What was that?" Shinki asked.

"The Fifth Gate," Metal Lee stated. "Something my father taught me. My mother, on the other hand, taught me something that may be a bit more helpful here."

He reached into the pouch behind him then hurled two scrolls into the air, the scrolls unfurling. Metal Lee made the Ram hand seal and suddenly kunai began to explode out of the scrolls, strings of paper bombs on each. The paper bombs began to explode, decimating the shinobi on the two sides Metal Lee had been left with. Finally the scrolls fell and Metal Lee caught both, rolling them up and putting them away then grinned.

"Looks like the only jutsu I can actually perform is pretty useful after all," Metal Lee grinned.

Just then, the floor began to crack, threatening to collapse but holding, barely.

"Oops," Metal Lee laughed nervously.

"Be more careful," Shinki warned.

"Right," Metal Lee nodded as more shinobi began to charge at them.

* * *

Shikadai jumped, the shinobi he was controlling doing the same. Then, he made the shinobi flip, slamming his feet down where the other had been a moment before. The other shinobi hurled several kunai at Shikadai. At the last second, Mirai landed in front of him, blocking them with her trench knives then grinning back at Shikadai.

"Careful kid," Mirai grinned. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Oh shut up!" Shikadai grumbled. "Would you mind?"

Mirai winked at him then held her hand out toward the two shinobi.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Mirai shouted.

The hand shot outward from her hand then blasted the two shinobi, sending them crashing into the wall. They both began to stand instantly and hurled several kunai at Mirai then disappeared as she was blocking them. Mirai turned to look behind her just as blood splattered across her cheek and Shikadai grunted in pain, dropping to one knee.

"Careful kid," Shikadai grinned back at her. "You're going to get yourself killed."

She stared at him for a moment before turning to the two shinobi. Just as she did, Chocho punched the third, who was restrained by Inojin's ink tiger, and sent him flying into the other two.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Mirai shouted, firing a massive blast of wind at the three, blasting all three, along with the floor.

The three shinobi were killed instantly and the floor collapsed. Before they could fall, Shikadai caught himself with a kunai on a rope and caught the other three with his shadow. Below them, Mitsuki and Yahiko were battling Log, but it was too far down to drop.

"Up or down?" Shikadai asked.

"Up," Mirai said. "let's help Metal Lee and the Suna kids clean up up there and then we can all go help them."

Shikadai nodded, his shadow wrapping around the three, then hurled them all to the staircase. A moment later, Shikadai followed, his shadow pulling him up to them.

* * *

Bolt flipped over the last handful of snakes. He held his hand out, growling in frustration.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Bolt shouted, blasting the snakes.

Just as he finished, Orochimaru appeared over him, kicking him sideways into the wall. Bolt slid to the ground, groaning and coughing. Then, he pushed himself up as Orochimaru regurgitated a sword from his mouth. Bolt huffed and drew his Chakra Blade, charging at him.

"You think you can fight me with a sword?" Orochimaru laughed. "Very well, let's see what Sasuke taught you."

* * *

Karin flipped over one of the prisoners, smashing it into the wall then turned in time for Suigetsu to take an axe to most of his body for her. He reformed and slashed the prisoner then glanced back at her.

"You alright?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah," Karin nodded. "Thanks."

Suigetsu nodded then spun, shoving his sword past her head, a bit to close for comfort. She froze, hearing something hit the sword before Suigetsu flipped the sword, throwing something into the wall. Karin spun, stabbing the prisoner with her kunai then turned again as Suigetsu was slashed across the back again, except, it wasn't water that hit the ground this time.

"Suigetsu!" Karin gasped. "But...how?"

"Guess I'm...out of chakra," Suigetsu smirked before turning, slashing the prisoner before collapsing.

Prisoners swarmed toward him, numbering in the hundreds now, rather than the couple dozen they had started with.

"Stay away from him!" Karin shrieked, glowing golden chains shooting out of her back and beginning to smash prisoners away, shielding Suigetsu while she pulled her sleeve up, trying to wake him up so he could bit her. "Suigetsu! Suigetsu! Wake up already you lazy fish!"

Finally she stopped trying to wake him up, beginning to heal him with Medical Ninjutsu, even though she wasn't the greatest at it. Suddenly a prisoner slipped past her chains, slashing at her. At the last second, Suigetsu caught its arm and drove a kunai into the underside of its jaw, killing it, as he hadn't done anything in so long.

"No one touches her," he snarled.

"Suigetsu," Karin breathed before throwing her arms around him. "Don't scare me like that again! Now hurry up and bite me Idiot!"

* * *

Mitsuki flipped over Log's sword, which crashed into a wall of paper, then slashed Log across the back. Log growled in pain and spun, kicking Mitsuki away before spinning and flipping over the paper, kicking Yahiko away as well.

"You really think you can fight me, Yahiko?" Log asked. "I trained you."

"You lied to me!" Yahiko spat. "You're just as evil as everyone you said you were training me to fight!"

"You're fighting alongside the people I was training you to fight," Log said.

"They're my friends!" Yahiko shouted forming a spear out of paper. "Because they don't lie to me!"

He launched the spear at Log and he slashed it aside, his sword breaking. He grunted and tossed it away, then caught Mitsuki by the face, hurling him into Yahiko. Then, purple pigmentations appeared around his eyes and he grew scales and a snout. He crouched down onto all fours, hissing as acid dripped from his mouth.

"Sage Mode!" Yahiko gasped backing away. "Now what?"

"Stay back," Mitsuki warned, sheathing his sword and taking a few steps forward as Yahiko backed up against the wall.

Mitsuki clenched his fists, growling in effort and rage as Log watched him. Transparent blue flames suddenly burst to life on Mitsuki's hands and etherial blue snakes began to spread from them, coiling around Mitsuki.

"I'll handle my brother," Mitsuki growled, looking back at Yahiko.

Yahiko gasped. A horn had grown from the center of Mitsuki's forehead, his hair had turned into blue flames, and the skin around his eyes and the top of his nose had turned black with cracks spreading outward from it. Mitsuki turned back to Log as Log leapt at him. As he neared Mitsuki, one of Mitsuki's snakes shot out, smashed him away. Then, Mitsuki appeared behind Log, hands clasped and above him. He smashed him into the floor then spun, kicking him away. Log crashed into the wall and Mitsuki's snakes wrapped around his legs, whipping him to the side into another wall. Log slashed the snakes with his right hand, claws having grown on it, then landed on all fours, spitting acid at Mitsuki. Mitsuki appeared off to the side then formed several hand seals.

"Sage Art, Snake Spear!" Mitsuki growled.

All of his snakes suddenly blurred across the room at Log. Their head grew into points and they all impaled Log through the torso. Then, they faded, Mitsuki slowly reverting to his normal form, falling to one knee and panting. Log pushed himself up, growling.

"Not bad," Log growled, standing. "You're stronger than I thought. But you can't maintain Sage Mode."

Suddenly, paper bombs began to attach themselves to Log who stared at them in shock.

"Ninja Art, Endless Explosion!" Yahiko said.

Suddenly, each tag released three, which attached themselves to Log just as the first set exploded. Then, each of those did the same. The explosions continued for about two minutes before Yahiko stopped, the floor beginning to crack. Log collapsed out of the smoke just as the others all dropped down to help them, seeing Log was already finished.

* * *

Read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Overpowered

Bolt crashed into the wall, Orochimaru's sword driving itself through his left shoulder. He shouted in pain, trying to reach up to the handle but he couldn't reach. Orochimaru laughed from the other side of the room.

"Really now, Child, is that all the skill you've got?" Orochimaru laughed. "And here I thought you were Sasuke's pupil. How disappointed he must be."

Bolt growled in rage, putting his feet on the wall and pushing off. The sword came free then fell out of his shoulder and Bolt flipped, landing on his feet and picking up his Chakra Blade. His left arm hung limp at his side and Orochimaru laughed, twitching a finger, his sword sailing across the room and into his waiting hand.

"Well well, you're as persistent as your father," Orochimaru laughed.

Just then, a bo staff crashed into the side of his face and he sailed across the room, crashing into the wall. Kawaki, Sarada, and Jugo all sprinted over to Bolt, Sarada meeting him with a flying hug.

"Hey guys," Bolt greeted smiling. "Glad you could make it."

Sarada released Bolt, holding her hands over Bolt's wound as they began to glow green, the wound slowly sealing itself.

"We'll keep Orochimaru busy," Jugo said, mutating completely.

"Why hello there Jugo," Orochimaru smiled. "Am I to take it that Suigetsu and Karin are here as well then? What a pity. They were both so helpful."

"It's over Orochimaru," Jugo shouted sprinting forward, Kawaki just behind him. "You're finished!"

Orochimaru ducked under Jugo's punch, raising his sword only for Kawaki to step around Jugo, smashing Orochimaru away. Orochimaru flipped, landing on his feet then jabbed his sword at the pair, a blast of Wind Chakra shooting out and blasting both of them into the wall. They both collapsed just as Sarada punched Orochimaru in the side of the face. He smashed into the wall, splattering into mud as the real Orochimaru rose out of the ground behind Bolt. Bolt spun, slashing at him and Orochimaru leaned back then slashed at Bolt. Bolt drew a kunai in his left hand, blocking the blade then shoved it away, channeling his chakra through his Chakra Blade and slashed downward at Orochimaru. He dodged to the side, barely avoiding it before slashing at Bolt. Bolt ducked under the sword then stood, throwing the kunai at Orochimaru. He tilted his head, avoiding the kunai then slashed at Bolt again. Bolt leapt over the sword, releasing his Chakra Blade then forming a Rasengan. As he fell, Orochimaru slowly looked up at him. Then, Bolt slammed the Rasengan into Orochimaru's chest. It blasted him away, smashing him into the wall where he went limp.

"Is that all he's got?" Bolt snorted. "I expected more."

Suddenly, Orochimaru fell away as mud again, both mud clones reforming and grinning, starting inward.

"Oh," Bolt gulped, picking up his chakra blade.

The one Sarada had hit punched her, blasting her at the other, who axe kicked her into the ground. Sarada coughed, blood spraying into the ground and Bolt formed as many clones as he could, all of them forming Rasengans and beginning to blast every part of the room they could reach while Bolt charged at the Orochimaru clone he had been fighting. The clone fended off his attacks with his sword, moving easily and not missing a beat. Then, it spun around a slash and split Bolt's side open, kicking him into the wall and getting him stuck in a crater. While he was fighting Bolt, the other clone slashed his sword, a massive bast of Wind Chakra filling the room and destroying the Naruto Clones before the Orochimaru clone caught Kawaki's staff and kicked Kawaki away, then smashed the staff into Jugo's head, launching him into the wall beside Bolt. Both clones laughed before falling away, the real Orochimaru rising out of the floor.

"Is that it?" Orochimaru mocked. "I expected more."

Bolt pushed himself out of the wall, staggering sideways and collapsing. A moment later, Kawaki did the same, the two of them landing beside each other in front of their weapons. Jugo groaned, pushing himself out of the wall as well and walked over, the scroll Bolt had given him falling out of his hand. Orochimaru's eyes widened seeing it.

"Give me your dominant hands," Jugo growled, holding his hands out.

Bolt held up his right and Kawaki held up his left. Jugo gripped the backs of each of their hands, his hands mutating for a moment before returning to normal. He let his hands drop and sat down hard, groaning. Bolt and Kawaki stared at their hands, where they now had matching tattoos.

"Those tattoos will allow you to use Sage Jutsu and Nature Energy as though you were in Sage Mode," Jugo said. "To activate them, just give them some chakra."

Bolt grinned, channeling his chakra into the tattoo, Kawaki doing the same. Both began to glow, Bolt's blue and Kawaki's red. At first, both tattoos looked the same, aside from glowing. They were a circle on the backs of their hands with a diamond on each of their four finger knuckles, then below the circle was a crescent shape with a point aimed up his forearm in the middle. Below that was a second slightly larger one. The next was the same except that the spike reached a third of the way up his forearm and the ends were on the inside of his wrist. From there, another mark started inside his forearm, wrapped around the back to the outside, then travelled up his arm almost to the elbow before wrapping back around to the inside again. Once there, it curved around, coming back to the outside one last time and ending in a point. Now, as it glowed, it began to spread up his arm in a reverse manner than it had begun. Once it reached his shoulder, it once again had the circle and four diamonds, but the middle two spread, stretching up to his eye. the one further back stopped about level with his ear. The other, stretched up past his eye, forming a glowing outline around it. Bolt glanced at Kawaki. His was similar except that after the elbow, it was four wavy lines then the dot, and his face section extended up to his forehead.

"I like these," Bolt grinned as he channeled his chakra through his Chakra Blade again, finding that it glowed a hole lot brighter.

Kawaki stood as well, grinning as he began to spin his staff.

"I agree," Kawaki nodded. "This should be much easier."

Both charged at Orochimaru and he growled in annoyance, raising his sword. Bolt reached him first, slashing at him but Orochimaru blocked it, allowing Naruto to pass then blocking Kawaki's staff. Kawaki flipped as Naruto passed, slashing again and again Orochimaru blocked it before kicking Bolt away. Kawaki swung his staff at Orochimaru's head and Orochimaru caught the staff, slamming Kawaki into the ground then kicking him away. Orochimaru spun toward Bolt just as a massive blast of Wind chakra in the shape of a demonic hand blasted him into the wall.

"Got you," Bolt grinned forming hand seals, Kawaki doing the same from inside the wall.

"Lightning Style, False Darkness!" Both shouted, blasting Orochimaru together.

After a moment, a massive snake with a deformed version of Orochimaru's face and white snakes covering it like scales shot out of the smoke, streaking toward Bolt. Kawaki sprinted at it, grabbing his staff but its tail swung around, smashing him away. Bolt leapt into the air over the snake, drawing a pair of kunai just as dozens of the snakes on the larger one's sides shot up at him, hissing. He began to spin and slash them as they neared him, landing off to one side. Then, suddenly, snakes were wrapped around both arms and one leg. Bolt cursed, struggling to break free. Then, he formed a single hand seal, channeling his lightning chakra through the snakes, electrocuting Orochimaru. Orochimaru hissed in rage, the snakes detaching from him before his tail smashed Bolt sideways. As Bolt stood, Kawaki crashed down on Orochimaru's back. Just as he did, Orochimaru, in his human form, shot out of the snake's mouth, his hand stretching over and punching Kawaki, slamming him into the wall so hard that a section of the wall collapsed. Kawaki groaned, lying on the ground, his tattoo no longer glowing, and Bolt stood, feeling his own strength beginning to run low again as well.

"Damn you Orochimaru," Bolt growled.

"I'll have to release that other jutsu," Orochimaru said forming a hand seal. "But this should be fun. Gedo Mark, Confusion!"

Sarada suddenly screamed, clutching her head. Then, she pushed herself to her feet as Orochimaru made a hand seal and grinned.

"Sarada, are you-"

He was cut off by her fist crashing into her jaw. He flew backward, crashing into the wall and collapsed. He coughed, blood splattering across the ground then leapt to the side as Sarada's fist crashed into the wall, obliterating the ceiling above them. Above them, two floors had collapsed, light shining through the last floor. Bolt looked up, remembering a jutsu Sasuke had once told him about. Then, he looked down, Sarada's fist crashing into his stomach. He flew backward, crashing into the wall again then pushed himself up, glaring at Orochimaru.

"What did you do?" Bolt spat, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I released Sasuke, and took control of your dear precious Sarada instead," Orochimaru grinned.

"Uncle Sasuke isn't under your control anymore?" Bolt blinked, looking up at the floor above again

"That's right," Orochimaru grinned as Sarada leapt at Bolt again.

"Watch out!" Jugo warned.

Bolt rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the punch then stood, hurling several shuriken at Orochimaru. He made another hand seal and Sarada appeared in the way. Bolt swore, using a Beast Wave Palm to redirect them into the floor, then glared at Orochimaru.

"Very good," Orochimaru grinned. "Even when she's trying to kill you, you still protect her. How very noble of you."

Sarada charged at Bolt again but this time, when she moved to punch him, he tripped her, kicking her into a wall, instantly feeling bad. However, she began to stand instantly.

"Those under my control feel no pain, and will continue to fight until I say otherwise, or they die," Orochimaru smiled.

Suddenly, Bolt heard something whistling through the air and turned, instinct making him lean back. the sword Orochimaru had spat at him didn't impale his head like it should have, but it did carve out his right eye. Bolt shouted in pain, falling onto the ground, clutching his head. Sarada instantly leapt into the air pulling her hand back. Bolt watched as she descended with his remaining eye. At the last second, she froze, crouched over him, trembling. Then, she fell backward, groaning. Orochimaru doubled over, shouting in pain before stringing several swears at her.

"How dare you break my control!" Orochimaru spat. "You little witch! I'll kill you all!"

"No," Bolt growled, pushing himself up, forming hand seals. "I'll...destroy...you..."

"You can barely stand," Orochimaru snorted. "And your tattoo has deactivated."

Bolt reactivated his tattoo as he held out his right hand.

"Lightning Style," Bolt growled. "Violet...Bolt."

His legs gave out at the last second and his arm swung upward, the lightning bolt shooting straight up and blasting through the last floor, shooting into the sky. Orochimaru laughed, doubling over.

"Ah, your last hope and you failed," Orochimaru sneered.

"No," Bolt grinned just as thunder echoed above and rain began to fall. "I just got another jutsu ready...UNCLE SASUKE! ! !"

Orochimaru's smile faded and he looked up, seeing Sasuke's Susanoo at the top of the hole. Orochimaru took a step back just as sand exploded up around him, carrying Bolt and the others up to the top where Gaara and the other Kage had assembled. The sand deposited Bolt and the others with Sakura, who began to tend to their wounds instantly, then returned, restraining Orochimaru's lower body, iron sand encasing his arms as well.

"No!" Orochimaru hissed. "You can't do this!"

Sasuke formed a Chidori, holding it out to his side as lightning lit up the sky constantly. Then, he swung his hand up, the lightning condensing and combining into a massive lightning dragon.

"What...what is that?" Orochimaru shouted.

"A jutsu designed for my brother," Sasuke stated. "I think it will work a little better on you. Kirin!"

Sasuke swung his arm downward and the dragon roared then turned into a lightning bolt, shooting down into the gaping hole that had been Orochimaru's hideout. It hit the ground and exploded, vaporizing Orochimaru and anything else still inside the hideout. As the smoke began to clear, Sasuke let his Susanoo fade, collapsing against Naruto who was passed out.

"It's finally over," Bolt sighed, a patch over his ruined eye now. "Thank God. Now can we finish the chunin exams?"

A few of the adults present laughed but all of the genin who were conscious groaned.

"Later," Gaara said. "Besides, you've all earned chunin."

Bolt groaned.

"Yeah, but my dad said if I beat your kids I'd get a reward!" Bolt complained.

Everyone laughed.

"Shut up Bolt!" Sarada snapped, one eye slowly opening as Sakura healed her. "You're giving me a headache again."

"S-Sorry," Bolt apologized, scrambling backward. "Please don't hit me anymore."

Sarada's eyes widened for a moment as her mother finished, then she stood and walked over to him, kneeling in front of him, glaring at him.

"Yeah, about that," Sarada growled.

Then, she threw her arms around him, kissing him. Bolt blinked in surprise, everyone else having similar reactions, before kissing her back. After a minute she pulled back and smiled.

"Don't you ever trade yourself to some psycho for me again," she said. "And thank you for saving me."

Bolt smiled and nodded, resting his head on her shoulder then passing out instantly.

"Guess he's not too different from Naruto after all," Tenten laughed. "Uses up all his chakra, gets scared by someone in Sakura's family, then passes out from exhaustion."

"Seems so," Rock Lee nodded. "We should all get home."

"Shouldn't we do something about that?" Shikamaru asked pointing at the gigantic snake corpse Kabuto and Sakura had left. "It is leaking acid after all."

"My insects are already on it," Shino stated. "We should get back to the village, in case any of Orochimaru's other subordinates decide to follow in his footsteps."

The others nodded, all climbing onto Kabuto's snake as it began to head back toward the Hidden Leaf Village.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
